I Will Always Love You
by Countrygirl19
Summary: Cody reflects on his feelings for Zack throughout the years and how even when they are not returned how he will always love him. WARNING: THIS IS ONE SIDED TWINCEST IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT if you are okay with this please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I will always love you

I miss you Zack, I have for a long time now we were a broken family growing up mom raising us while dad went on tour with his band, but one thing was for sure we were best friends, brothers, we were inseperable despite our fights we were family.

You have a family of your very own now.

You after many years of trying to impress her, she finally gave you a chance Maddie, you were madly in love with her and you met up again during college. I remember how estatic you were when you called me after she said yes, I in my most excited voice possible told you how happy I was for you.

Then a year later you married her I remember looking up at you, trying my hardest not to break down and cry, you looked handsome up there in your tuxedo, which you always do. We all took pictures and I was smiling only when I got home I cried myself to sleep.

A year later Maddie was pregnant with your first child, when you called me excited that you were going to be a father I was seriously happy for you, Maddie gave birth to your daughter Elizabeth Carrie Martin she is beautiful with blue eyes, just like your eyes, just like our eyes.

I remember anytime I visited id spoil Elizabeth every chance I got, I treated her like my very own daughter.

I remember when i tried to move on, I knew I could never have you so I settled with second best Bailey we ended up working for the same law firm and dated again her personality reminded me of you so I settled for her.

I married her a year later, I remember during the ceremony I kept looking over at you, wishing it you I said my vows to, I didn't even notice Bailey walking down the aisle until you hit my shoulder and you said "she looks good" It took all I had not to say "yeah you do, but you always do."

I was so frightened I was going to mess up like the show mom used to watch "friends" where Ross slipped and said "I take thee Rachel instead of Emily."

I was so scared I was going to slip up and say your name, but I didn't everything went perfect.

Another year went by and Bailey gave birth to my son I named him Cole Zackary Martin, I remember the smile on your face when I told you the name and I couldnt help but smile too, as Cole started growing he started looking more and more like you each day, you spoiled him too just like I do Elizabeth.

A few years went by and I was still married to Bailey, but she knew something wasn't right,after all she wasn't dumb she did graduate from Yale after all I wasnt acting like I loved her like a married man should, I came home from work one day and she sat me down and asked if I was cheating on her, I tried to brush it off and tell her she was crazy, I couldn't tell her that it was you I had fallen madly in love with, and who I would have dreams about at night.

Sometimes it would be simple dreams just us being together i'd have dinner ready when you got home from work, i'd hear the laughter of your daughter and my son playing a game or having a silly argument, we would all four have a movie night and just enjoy the night as a family.

Then I would wake up and realize it was just a dream that would never be.

I couldn't give Bailey the love she wanted or deserved so she divorced me, and left me custody of my son and decided a new career as an actress. I was relieved but at the same time I was getting depressed Cole was seven and becoming one step closer to being your clone everytime I let you babysit him, you teach him pranks, I would tell you not to do that and want to be so mad at you, but you give me that charming smile and I forgive you instantly.

Then I remember I did the worst thing I could dream of I couldn't hide it anymore I told you how I felt that I was in love with you.

It was after Christmas Dinner, Maddie was putting the food away, Mom and dad were deciding a Christmas movie to watch with the kids and you and I were in your room catching up then you brought up Bailey and asked why we got a divorce.

I sat down on your bed, I poured my heart out there was a silence that seemed to last a lifetime, your blue eyes which were usually light and full of joy were dark and it looked like you were scared of me, though I don't understand why I would never hurt you or your family, I could never do that.

There wasnt any other reaction you didn't scream at me and told me to get the hell out, you didn't throw up, you didn't hug or kiss me though I didn't expect the lather I expected more of the former.

You didn't say a word, then Elizabeth came in excited wanting to come watch "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" and you walked off with her not saying another word to me. Our relationship was different since that day, you wouldn't even be caught in the same room as me, let alone talking to me, you even distanced yourself from my son it killed me when he said "does uncle Zack not love me anymore?" That would break my heart.

So now here its been three years since I've seen you last other than facebook photos watching you and Maddie have a happy life, watching your daughter grow up into a beautiful young woman, and seeing my son grow up he is the only reason I'm still alive at this point, I tried to find someone else but never could, my feelings for you never left and I don't think they ever will.

I have always loved you Zackary Thomas Martin and I always will and I wish you nothing but the best in your life even if it without me.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the alternate ending where Cody gets his happily ever after starting from Cody confesses how he feels. :)

Forever and Always

I sat down on your bed, and poured my heart out there was a silence that seemed to last a lifetime but in reality only lasted a minute you then stood up and shut your bedroom door. I was confused I didn't know what to expect i looked down embarressed, were you gonna yell at me or bet me up. You then walked up to me and sat down right next to me on the bed you then spoke"Cody?" I looked over at you, as a couple of tears fell down my face.

You then put your hand up on my cheek and started moving your head closer to mine, my heart started beating fast "is this really happening?" I thought. You could obviously tell i was nervous, you whispered "its okay Codes," and you moved your lips closer until they were on mine, I didn't respond for a minute, i was still trying to convince myself this was real and then i moved my lips against yours you moved your hands on my waist and I put mine on your cheeks and we kissed for a couple of minutes and then you pulled away and smiled at me.

I blushed and looked down for a second and then i smiled "you kissed me what does this mean?"

You put your hand through my hair and laughed "you know for being the smartest guy i know, you are dumb i love you too idiot," you said as you grabbed my hand and kissed the palm.

I looked at you confused "but what about Maddie?"

"She was smart, independent, sure of who she was who does that sound like to you?" you responded.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, she reminded me of you, i knew you wouldn't be with me, so i settled for her, anything to get me over you," Zack said.

""Why didn't you tell me?" I asked lying down with my head propped up v my hand and you mimicked doing the same thing as you put your other hand on top of mine "well i fought with my feelings years before accepting it and plus when you were so into Bailey thats when my jeleousy really hitthat is when i realized i loved you more than a brother," said Zack.

"Welll my jeleousy hit when you flirted with all the girls at the Tipton, at first i thought i wanted those girls, but i wanted you when we went to the SS Tiptonand I met Bailey she was so confident, i thought i could get over you, but she reminded me of you instead," replied Cody.

where do we go from here," asked Cody "its not just you and I affected you have your wife and daughter and i have my son," i said.

Zack sighed "well the truth is i guess i can tell you now Maddie and i have been having problems for the last couple of years, were going to get a divorce."

"Your not saying this to make me feel better are you?" Cody asked.

"Nope its true theres only one problem, I promised myself i wouldn't put Elizabeth through the whole divorced parents situation so Maddie and I have agreed to stay together until she graduates high school, my question to you is Cody Mitchell Martin would you be willing to wait for me?" you asked slipping your fingers in between mine.

""You actually want to be with me?" i asked "geeky,loser,me?" i said with a big smile on my face.

"Your not a loser,and your intellience was one of the things that i love the most about you and you are so cute," you replied with your goofy grin.

"Well i loved you thinking you would never want to be with me, and the fact your even considering it yes ill wait for you, even if it means not having you for a few years," i replied.

"Who said anything about waiting we can be together secretly, we can meet up, text each other it just will not be able to be public until I'm divorced and then we can move somewhere far away we can change our names, how about Italy you have always wanted to live there," and we can be happy?"

"Have you thought of this before?" Cody laughed.

"I might have had one or two dreams about it," replied Zack.

Cody smiled "can we get a puppy too?"

"A puppy? how about five," replied Zack.

"Sounds good to me,ican't wait," replied Cody.

"It will be the best day of my life," Zack replied.

The two smiled at each other and were feeling on top of the world until Elizabeth came in "daddy were going to watch the Grinch" she said.

"I'll be there in a minute Lizzie," Zack replied as Elizabeth walked out the door.

"Well we better get out there to watch the movie we wouldn't want to keep our kids waiting," said Cody as he stood up.

Zack then spoke "hey Cody," he then turned back towards Zack "yeah Zacky?"

"Zack then grabbed his sweater by the neck and pulled him down and crashed his lips into his own pulling Cody on his lap and kissed him passionately then pulled away "I love you baby," he whispered.

"I love you too Zacky," Cody replied.

The two of them walked into the living room and sat with their kids and watched the movie, after it was over Cody and Cole stayed in the guest room as Cody got ready for bed he heard a text go off on his phone as he opened the message "

goodnight baby, i can't wait until we can be together sweet dreams to you and Cole see you both in the morning :) -Zack

Cody smiled and jumped around like a little girl for a second and then lied down in the bed and fell asleep.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Do you all want me to continue the story in a negaive outcome (the first chapter where Zack wants nothing to do with Cody) or the second where they are secretly together? i will do the one that has the most votes leave your thoughts in the review section also to the reviewer that asked Zack and Cody are 30 Elizabeth Zack's daughter is 9, and Cole Cody's son is 7 thanks guys! :)


	4. Chapter 4 The Morning After

Chapter 3 The Morning After

The next morning Cody woke up and looked around he was still in awe about the previous night ,he was still in denial that it was real he then grabbed his phone and looked at the text message, it was real they are actually together, Zack felt the same way. He then looked at the clock "10 am but I set my alarm for 7" he thought. He then put on his jeans and a sweater and walked to the other guest room where Cole was supposed to be sleeping, he wasn't there and Cody began to panic and looked all around the house until he heard laughter from the living roomwhen he got to the doorway what he saw melted his heart he heard laughter from his son and Zack spinning him around in his armsand he put him down and ran from Zack as Zack chased him and he tickled him making him laugh. Cody smiled at the sight, Zack was acting like a child, showing his innocence, and getting along so well with his son.

A minute later Zack noticed Cody at the door and put on a Christmas special for Cole to watch and walked up to Cody "Hope you don't mind Cole was hungry and he came in my room ansking if it was alright getting something to eat and you just looked so peaceful so I turned off your alarm so you could get some sleep",Zack said as he walked up behind Cody and put his arms around him."Zack you didn't have to do that, you could have woke me up," Cody laughed.

Zack then walked over to the kitchen and put a plate of food in the microwave "I saved you some eggs and pancakes that i fixed this morning," he said."Really you didn't have to do that for us," he blushed." "I know but i wanted to," he winked. "So where is Maddie and Elizabeth?" asked Cody noticing the little girl wasn't around.

"They went to have a girls day with London, and you know London she will be out all day," Zack smiled.

Cody sat down and ate his breakfast as Zack sat down and just looked at him, Cody noticed and spoke "what is there something on my face?" he said panicked.

"yep right over there," Zack said casually, Cody then started to pick up a napkin, and Zack stopped him "I'll get it" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss him and Cody smiled into the kiss as he kissed him back back. Then he leaned out Cody smiled "you still want to be with me".

"Of course I do more i've loved you my whole life,"replied Zack.

"I love you too, so much," whispered Cody.

"Come with me Codes i have something to show you,"Zack said standing up and holding out his hand as Cody took it and they walked together to Zack's room where a small white puppy ran up to them "merry Christmas Cody" Zack said as Cody kneeled down to the puppy and started to play with her "she's a pure white jack russell she's beautiful Zack thank you!"

"I know you have always wanted one" his voice then turned angry "but Bailey would never let you have one," then his voice turned back to normal "plus I'm sure Cole will like her too" said Zack grinning.

"He will be thrilled, he's always wanted a dog," said Cody excited "I'm going to go get him and show him," he said walking out of Zack's room.

Zack smiled "i love seeing the smile on his face," he said to himself he then started playing with the puppy "your daddy is beautiful isnt he, yes he is" he said scratching the puppy's belly.

Cody and his son walked back in he noticed the puppy right away "wow a puppy!" he yelled excited "is it yours uncle Zack?" he said hugging on the puppy.

Zack kneeled down "no she's yours buddy merry christmas."

"Wow uncle Zack your the best," he said hugging him and then going back to playing with the puppy.

Cody smiled at Zack and he winked back as the three of spent the day together playing with the puppy, other than Cody leaving for a little bit when he came back they watched some movies then a few hours later London,Maddie and Elizabeth came back home and Elizabeth noticed the puppy "awe cute puppy, can i have her?" she said petting it.

"Actually Elizabeth i have a present for you," said Cody getting up as he got a cage with a small hamster "wow I've always wanted one thanks Uncle Cody," she said giving him a hug.

Maddie overheard her daughter's excitement "what did you get Lizzie,Cody?"

"Oh i got her a hamster for three years she said she wanted one, so i thought id get her one," said Cody smiling.

"I guess this could teach her responsibility having her first pet, thank you Cody" said Maddie giving him a hug which he akwardly returned.

"Well I've had a lot of fun today but I gotta take Cole and the puppy to mom's since I have work in the morning and she's been wanting to babysit him" said Cody.

"Uncle Cody you can't stay another night," said Elizabeth sadly.

Cody kneeled down to her height "no sweetie I have work tomorrow but I promise ill plan a day just for us okay?"

"Okay thank you for the hamster I named him Coco" she said giving him a hug.

"Your welcome sweetie" he replied.

Cole then walked up to Zack "I named the dog snowball she's going to be my best friend."

"I'm glad to hear that buddy," he said putting his hand out in a fist which Cole repeated and gave him a fist pound.

"Well we better head on out," said Cody grabbing his stuff and Zack walked up to him "ill walk you guys out" he then kneeled down and Cole jumped on his back as he gave him a piggy back ride out the door.

They walked out the door Cody put his stuff in his car and put Cole in the back seat and then turned on the car so Cole would stay warm and looked at Zack for a minute, he then motioned for Cody to go to the side of the house for a minute and Cody followed "thanks again for the puppy, " he said smiling.

"I got it to see the big smile on your face" he replied.

"Well I'm going to miss you,when can we see each other again," said Cody.

Zack embraced Cody in a long hug as he leaned in to kiss Cody and they kissed for a few minutes as Cody put his arms around his neck as Zack put his hands on his waist after another minute they pulled away "I'll see you soon babe I promise, ill text you tonight before I go to bed."

"Okay talk to you later," said Cody they hugged one last time and Cody went back to the car and left as Zack walked back in the house.

It was an hour later after Cody took Cole and the puppy to his mom's he went home and walked in his house he then opened the door to his room and tried to turn on the light but instead it had a dim effect "what the heck" he whispered.

"Cody" he heard a voice he turned around to see Zack with a takeout of chinease food in his hand.

"Zacky, did you do this for me?" Cody asked in awe "well we didn't really get to spend any time together alone "come eat with me I got all your favorites," he said sitting on the floor which Cody joined him. The two of them got their chop sticks and began to eat "this is great you didn't have to do this, where does Maddie think you are?" He asked in curiousity.

"She thinks I'm out with Marcus," he replied as he ate some chinease.

"Oh I never knew you were the romantic type, the chinease, dim lighting, ..." Cody said looking around.

"Only for you," Zack replied as he leaned in and kissed him," the two of them finished the chinease food and sat in the floor and just talked "so tell me what was your first hint that you liked me?" Asked Cody.

"When you went to that stupid math camp, and you were apart from me," said Zack kissing his cheek.

"You know my favorite thing about you, how you would always be there for me you gave me your woodshop project so I would pass, you helped me get Bailey when I thought I liked her, and I love how your eyes are bright when your happy about something," said Cody kissing Zack's lips lightly.

"I love how your intelligent and when you go on your rants and your so passionate about it, I love your smile, and when you get mad its hot, why do you think I purposely made you mad all the time your going to be mad when I said this but I ruined your Yale internship on purpose because I didn't want you far away from me," said Zack.

"You know if you told me how you felt, I wouldn't have left you," said Cody.

"You were with Bailey at that time," said Zack.

"You know its funny the whole time I was with Bailey, I thought you wanted to be with her, I saw the looks would give us I thought you were jeleous," said Cody.

"I was jeleous of her having you, she treated you like crap and the whole time I wanted to kill her," replied Zack.

"To think all one of us had to do was tell the other how we felt, and we could have been together," said Cody.

"Yea I could imagine prom and us dancing together," said Zack.

"Too bad we could never experience that," said Cody.

Zack then smirked and got up and turned on Cody's cd player which had Cody's favorite song "Amazed by Lonestar."

He then walked back over and held his hand out "Cody Martin would you like to dance," he smiled and stood up and Zack twirled Cody around and spun him out and back in and they continued to dance and they smiled at each other and enjoyed the dance once the song was over they just smiled at each other and sat on the bed Zack leaned in and kissed Cody and they kissed as Zack slipped his tounge in Cody's mouth which Cody copied Zack and Zack pushed them down on the bed and then started kissing Cody's neck and Cody moaned in pleasure.

Zack then began to move his hand to Cody's zipper when Cody leaned up and stopped him "I love you but I'm not ready for that," he said looking down and blushing.

Zack moved behind him and put his arms around him "it's okay Codes, I will wait until your ready," he replied kissing him on the cheek.

"I better go to bed, I have work at 7am" Cody said setting his alarm.

"I guess you need to get on home?" Asked Cody standing up.

"I was hoping to stay here and wake up to your pretty face in the morning, no pressure if you don't want to," whispered Zack.

"I'd love for you to stay over," said Cody blushing.

Both of them put on Cody's sets of pajamas and got in bed Zack put his arms around Cody's waist and the two of them fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Were Done

The night flew by and as the sunshine came through the window Cody started to stir when he felt fingers going through his hair he then turned from his side to on his back and looked up to see his brother's handsome face looking down at him, Zack's soft smile turned into a smirk "morning sleepyhead did you sleep well?" Cody smiled back "yeah because i had a strong man to keep me safe" he replied.

Zack smiled as he leaned down and kissed Cody on the forehead, "i wish it could be like this everynight" he replied still running the fingers through his hair. "I wish we could stay here forever" replied Cody . "Id love to" said Zack leaning down and caturing his lips with his own "but we both have work" he replied in a sad tone, he then looked at the clock "its almost six you better get ready" said Zack, as he got up allowing Cody to do the same. Cody stood up and went in the bathroom to take a shower and Zack went to make breakfast for the two of them. Once Cody was ready for work he walked out in his nice lawyer suit and with his brief case Zack had breakfast ready and on the table for them which consisted of buiscuits and gravy, eggs and bacon.

Cody sat down and ate with his twin, while sharing confortable silence and after they were finished Cody put the dishes in the dishwasher "well i have to go" he said grabbing his stuff. Zack followed suit "yeah i better get home too" he said grabbing his stuff. They both walked to the door "ill text you later and find some way to call you tonight," said Zack as he kissed Cody's cheek "have a good day at work" "ill miss you Zack you have a good day too," he said quickly pecking him on the lips as they walked to their cars.

As Cody drove to work Zack drove home to get ready for work as he walked in the house where he had an unfriendly greeting "Zack where have you been, i called Marcus and you were not there," Maddie said crossing her arms. "Sorry i met up with an old friend" he lied yet again, as he got orange juice from the fridge and chugged it out of the jug.

"Zack, you seriously don't think Cody would actually give you a chance do you, your his brother he would never participate in such sin" she yelled.

He looked shocked "how did you know?" he stuttered.

"Please I can tell the way you look at him especially during the movie the other night, you were eye fucking him Zack" she yelled.

"Well you and I are technically not together, were staying married for Elizabeth nothing more!" he yelled "i love Cody Mitchell Martin and he loves me, he loves my daughter, why can't you let me be happy,"

"Because your sick its illegal and immoral I'm not going to let my daughter be around that!" she yelled.

"She's my daughter too and Cody loves her like his own already, he would protect her just like he would his son," said Zack stepping closer to her face.

"Society looks down on these things, if the judge were to find out you would never see Elizabeth again, no judge would let my daughter around that behavior" said Maddie crossing her arms.

"REGARDLESS CODY IS STILL HER UNCLE, MADDIE HE HAS THE RIGHT TO BE IN HER LIFE!" yelled Zack.

"Yea as an uncle not this incest step uncle father, if you want Lizzie in your life you can't be around Cody anymore" she said "and that is my final straw."

"What! You have no right to make that decision," he said trying not to cry.

"It wont be my decision it will be the judges," she whispered.

He then shook his head, didn't even bother to get ready for work and walked out the door and got in his car, he had to get to Cody.

Cody was at work with one of his clients when his assistant knocked on the door "Cody a Bailey Pickett is here to see you" he arched his eyes as he excused himself from his client and walked out to face his ex wife "Bailey what are you doing here you were in LA" he said confused.

She grabbed his hands and sat down "I've been doing a lot of thinking I miss my son, my life here and I missed you," she whispered.

"Look Bailey, I would never turn you away from your son, but as for me I'm with someone who makes me happy," he said sitting down.

"But what about our son, he needs his parents together think about whats best for him," she said putting her arms around his neck, he grabbed her arms and forced them off his neck.

"You made the choice to leave, him and I we have been doing fine while you went off to live your dream," Cody said raising his voice.

"I was wrong, so wrong my dream is to be with you always has been," she whispered "please"

"I finally have the love of my life Bailey, I refuse to let him slip away, he's my other half," said Cody.

"No baby your confused baby, your trying to replace me and I'm right here," she whispered again.

"Cody what you are doing is wrong, Cole is my boy and he needs us together!" She yelled starting to cry.

"No Bailey, he needs two parents that will love him, and the person I chose already loves him like his own just as I love his child," yelled Cody.

The two of them kept arguing until Bailey noticed a familure face at the window of the door and she smirked "this will end it all" she thought.

Meanwhile Zack was walking in the buiding and he was heading to Cody's office and right as he opened the door Bailey pulled Cody's face foward and kissed him.

Once Zack opened the door, his heart broke at the sight his lover kissing his ex wife, he didn't even say a word as he turned the opposite direction and walked away.

Cody then pushed her away "what the hell I told you I'm with someone else, I need you to leave my office, now."

She smiled and leaned up and whispered in his ear,"oneday you will see we are meant to be together," she then walked out the door.

Cody couldn't even concentrate the rest of the day, he cancelled the rest of his appointments and left the office and called Zack but his call went straight to voicemail.

"What the heck my calls never go to voicemail" he said to himself.

He then called again and an angry voice picked up "so you first fucking cheat and have the guts to not break up in person."

"Wait what, I didn't cheat on you, Zack are you okay?" Said Cody worried.

"I saw you kissing Bailey, Cody I came by. your work and you were kissing Bailey how could you do this to me," yelled Zack.

"She kissed me I told her I didn't want to be with her," said Cody crying "Baby you gotta believe me I love you."

"And to think I was going to fight for you Cody, I thought you were different from everyone else,"yelled Zack.

"I am please just let me come over and explain everything," cried Cody.

"No Cody, I'm going to focus on raising Lizzie all of this was a mistake," said Zack.

"No please Zack, I love you and Elizabeth so much," cried Cody.

"If you love us you will leave us alone," said Zack as he hung up the phone.

He could already hear the dial tone but he spoke hopelessly "Zack baby please..."

Cody threw his phone in the passenger seat and pulled over on the side of the road and broke fown in tears "I love you Zack so damn much," he screamed as he hit his head against the steering wheel.

Zack put his phone down and broke down into tears "why would he do this to me I loved him more than anyone," he screamed punching the wall "I want to hate him," he whispered slowly sliding down his back on the wall until he was on the floor "why did he do this to me" he whispered as tears ran down his face.

Zack sat in his dark room nothing but silence he then heard something being thrown at his window, he ignored it at first but something was thrown again Zack walked over to the window and opened it he saw someone unexpected "London what are you doing here?"

She climbed through the window "Zack you have to listen to me, Maddie set Cody up, he didn't cheat on you."

"What did Cody beg you to come over and tell me that," said Zack pacing his room.

"No she told me the plan and I didn't think it was right I had to tell you the truth, you have found love, real love and though most ay not understand it, you deserve to be happy, Cody makes you so happy," said London.

"Where's the proof" Zack said rolling his eyes.

London grabbed his hand "come with me Zack" the two of them went out the window and got in her car "where are we going?" Asked Zack putting on his seat belt.

"Were going to Cody's work, were going to get the security cameras it should have all the information we need" said London as she kept driving.

"London we could get arested are u crazy?" Asked Zack.

"Nope just a hopeless romantic," she replied smiling at him.

Once they pulledvin at the lawfirm London got out her computer and plugged it in from the outside and began hacking the system "London what if you get caught" whispered Zack.

"I'm not going to get caught, daddy taught me this he said only use for good not evil, this is a good reason," she said she then heard a beep "got it" she then searched for video files andclicked on them "what time did you go see Cody?"

"8:35 Zack replied" not taking his eye off the screen.

London then searched for the time frame of eight and clicked on the first video "alright here is Cody with a client" she then pressed play as they watched the footage London then skipped to Bailey in the room Zack watched and listened the whole time the whole time Cody was pushing her away then she grabbed his face and kissed him, and he pulled away.

"He was telling the truth," whispered Zack.

Zack then got up and started running "where are you going?" Yelled London.

"To get the love of my life back," he yelled back running as fast as he could.

"

"


	6. Chapter 6

Promises

It was nine that night and Cody had just put his son to bed,as he walked into his own room he grabbed a book and began to read it,he was relaxed until his phone began to ring he picked it up and looked at it Zack's name flashed across the the phone. He got mad and pressed the ignore button he wanted nothing to do with Zack right now,he then picked up the book and began reading it again. The phone rang again this time it was his old friend London he smiled as he answered the phone "hey London how are you?"

"Cody I'm glad I got a hold of you,my laptop won't work" she said sadly.

Cody rolled his eyes "did you lock yourself out of it again?" He asked annoyed.

"No the internet won't work,and I need to call daddy, we call each other once a week now" she said proudly.

"Cody rolled his eyes again "I'd love to help London but I already put my son in bed" he replied.

"Bring him with you, I'm sure it will only take a second please Cody, I'd ask Bailey but were not friends anymore," London begged.

"Fine London give me thirty minutes" he said as he hung up he then picked up Cole gently so he wouldn't wake him and carried him out into the car and drove to London's mansion.

He walked up to the door which had a note that said "Come on in Cody" he opened the door and put Cole on the couch and looked for London "London I'm here and I brought Cole and Pizza"

He didn't hear a single response until he heard the sound of shoes hitting the floor and Cody looked over expecting London but he saw his twin brother "Cody please before you storm out of here just listen okay?" Zack pleaded.

"What is this a sick joke, are you going to tell me how all of this was a lie and how you Maddie and Elizabeth are just happy as shit!" Cody yelled.

"No Cody baby I had it all wrong, Maddie and Bailey sat us up they staged the whole thing" said Zack.

"Why would I believe you when I was balling my eyes out trying to tell you I'd never cheat on you and you didn't even listen to me,you didn't even give me a chance" said Cody as tears fell down his eyes.

Zack walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulder "I know I made a mistake, I should have looked at the details what was the odds that Bailey was gonna show up at your work" said Zack as he started to get closer to Cody's face and Cody pushed him away "No you broke my heart, I spent hours crying over you what happens when we get in another fight,what I cry over you again" yelled Cody.

"You don't think I cried, I had thought you had cheated on me I thought you had betrayed me but you didn't we can fix this," said Zack "I will divorce Maddie we can pack up the kids and move far away, we can be a happy family." Pleaded Zack.

"What about Elizabeth you can lose custody of her if your with me, I couldn't forgive myself if you lost her because of me" Said Cody.

"I'm not going to lose Elizabeth I won't let it happen, and you won't lose your son I'd fight for both kids you know that" said Zack "you,Elizabeth,Cole,Mom and days are the most important people in my life and I'd fight for all of you," said Zack.

"Is it worth risking our brother ship for this crazy relationship that were gonna have to hide from the world, how about when the going gets tough will you leave me?" Asked Cody.

"I need you Cody Martin a hell of a lot more than you need me, just these hours without you killed me I love you and I will prove it to you no matter what I have to do" said Zack.

Cody smiled as a blush crept on his face he then walked quickly over to Zack and put his hands around Zack's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss Which turned into a heated make out session as Zack started walking back wards to the guest bedroom and opened the door and kept walking until he was at the edge of the bed and Cody pushed him back on it and crawled on top of him and kissed Zack's neck "I missed you so much" he whispered.

"Babe I missed you too" Zack responded,Cody leaned up for a minute and began to take Zack's shirt off as he admired the six pack abs "you been working out lately?" Cody asked enjoying the view.

"You didn't think that I'd win you over looking like I used to right?" Zack replied kissing him again.

"I thought you looked perfect no matter what," Cody replied running his hands down Zack's chest.

Cody started to take off Zack's pants and Zack started looking at him in panic "are you sure you want to do this, if you don't its okay I don't want to force you to do anything your not ready for" Said Zack putting his fingers through Cody's hair.

"I want to show you how much I love you, I thought you wanted to" Cody replied hurt in his eyes.

"I do want to make love, but were both emotional right now we just made up' I don't want to do something and then the next morning you regret it because you were not ready I know you take your time when it comes to sexual things I respect that" whispered Zack.

Cody slowly got off of Zack and sat next to him "thanks Zack, the fact that you will wait means everything to me" said Cody lying down and putting his head on his chest.

"I do want you so bad but Its not worth rushing to get you and hurt you" he said kissing his brother on his head.

"We better get Cole and get back to my house, we don't want London walking in on us like this," said Cody yawning.

"Yea about that I locked all the doors so you couldn't make a break for it when you saw me" said Zack laughing.

Cody leaned up and put his shirt on "I still need to help London fix her computer."

Zack smirked "yea about that she never needed help fixing her computer'it works just fine" said Zack as he smirked.

"So you both planned this?" Asked Cody.

"Yepp were evil geniuses babe, your not mad are you?" Asked Zack grinning.

"No I guess not" Cody replied as he leaned in and kissed Zack he then sighed "I guess we will have to sleep in different beds we can't let Cole see us like this" Cody said sadly.

Right as Zack was about to respond they heard keys in the door and the front door opened up to reveal London she smirked as she saw the twins messed up hair and Zack's shirt off "So...guessing you two made up" she said laughing.

Zack smiled "yea we did thank you for calling him and letting me use your house," he replied.

"You guys are so sneaky I can't believe it" laughed Cody.

"Well are you guys going to stay here? Or go home" asked London.

"I guess we can go back to my house, besides Cole has school in the morning" said Cody as Zack then put his shirt back on and both got off of the bed.

Cody was about to get Cole when London stopped him "hey I'll keep the guy for the night and get him to school"

"Are you sure London, he sometimes has my sleeping habits and other times has Zack's" Cody laughed.

"No really it's my pleasure," said London.

"Okay let me go make sure he's okay with it" said Cody as he walked away.

London smiled at Zack "I can tell you love him" she said winking.

"Of course I do, more than anything" he replied.

"I can tell he loves you too, but if you break his fragile heart I may have hit you,he's a sweet boy with a huge heart," said London.

"Trust me I'll never hurt him again If anything he will have the control to break my heart" Zack replied.

Cody walked back in the room with Cole in his arms "Zack,Cole wants Elizabeth to stay the night with us is that okay?"

Zack smiled "sure I'll go get her I'll tell Maddie she's having a girls night with London" he then turned to London "can you back up that story for us?"

"Sure guys I got your back" she replied.

Zack and Cody hugged London And the twins and Cole headed to Cody's car and drove to Zack's house he got out of the car a block away and walked down to his house once he got in Elizabeth was watching TV "hey sweetie do you want to go to your cousins house tonight?"

She jumped up and down "yea Cole and I can play pranks!" She said excited as she went to get her clothes and stuff ready.

Zack then walked into Maddie's room they slept In different rooms since the agreement to get the divorce "oh hey Zack I just got off the phone with London she wants Elizabeth for the night can you take her over since your still dressed?"

Zack smiled "sure and I plan on staying at Woody's we need a guys night since you know the break up" he said trying to sound sad.

Maddie quickly got up out of bed "wait you guys broke up I'm so sorry what happened?"

"You were right Maddie, he's back with Bailey I saw them kissing at his work," said Zack sitting on the bed.

"Yea Bailey told me, I didn't want to see you get hurt that's why I acted the way I did I'm glad you understand now regardless your my friend and I want whats best for you," said Maddie.

Zack forced a few fake tears "well I'm going to take Elizabeth now" he then shut the door and he smirked and said under his breath "wow She's dumb" he went to Elizabeth's room and got her and her stuff and got in his car and met up with Cody's car and both drove to Cody's.

They all got out of their respective cars and walked into Cody's house the kids ran to play in Cole's room and laughter could be heard all through out the house Cody and Zack walked into the family room and turned on the TV "hey how about we all watch a family movie?" He said looking through the guide"

"Its 11 Cole needs to go to bed for school and so does Elizabeth I'm sure" said Cody.

"Come on Codes, just one movie please babe?" Said Zack "don't make me give you the charm smile I'll do it!"

Cody knew he was defeated "fine just one movie."

Zack got up excited and got the kids and brought them to the living room "so what movie do you all want to watch?"

"The Adventures Of The Secret Spy!" They both said.

Zack put on the movie and they all watched it together by the time it was over Zack and Cody were asleep on one side of the couch and Elizabeth and Cole were asleep on the other.

Zack woke up and smiled at the sight he hoped one day every night would be like this, together as a family.


	7. Chapter 7

Family Snow Day

The next morning an alarm could be heard Zack's eyes started to flutter open he looked over to the kids who were still soundly asleep. He then looked in front of him Cody was snuggled into his chest Zack smiled as he leaned down and kissed Cody on the cheek before he got up to wake the kids up. He stood up and lightly shakes the kids which neither one of them would budge "Lizzie, Cole you guys gotta go to school" his daughter put her head under the pillow and Zack laughed "sorry sweetie but you need to get ready" Lizzie got up and rubbed her eyes "I don't want to go to " she said hugging her dad."I know baby girl but it will be over before you know it" Zack replied.

She walked into the bathroom to change her clothes and he walked over to Cole and started shaking him "hey buddy its time to go to school" he leaned up and his hair was sticking up "uncle Zack do I have to?" He said groggy.

"Yea buddy you do sorry buddy I don't make the rules," Said Zack ruffling his hair. Cole got up and started to walk towards hIs room when he stopped at the front door window "uncle Zack there's snow outside!" He said excited.

Zack rolled his eyes as he walked towards his nephew "You know kiddo I tried every trick in the book to get out of school you can't fool the master" he said he then looked out the window and sure enough there was snow "well this is new," said Zack shocked.

"Does this mean we can stay home?" Said Cole excited.

"Well buddy it depends on if you guys are out of school" he then turned on the TV and changed it to the news a list of schools were going across the screen as Cole kept watching and then sure enough his school name popped up and he jumped up and Down and ran to tell Elizabeth the good news.

A minute later both kids ran out and Elizabeth gave Zack a hug "daddy can we play in the snow?" She asked excited.

"Honey Cody and I may still have work, you guys may have to go to Nana's for the day," said Zack as he made a sad face.

"I want you and Elizabeth to stay here," said Cole hugging Zack.

Zack's heart started breaking "I know Buddy I'd love to stay here with you guys have snowball fights, build snowmen, do all the fun things in the snow but I gotta go to work and so does your dad, its part of being of being a grown up you know?"

Then Cody's phone started ringing and Zack walked over and answered the phone "Hello" Zack said trying to sound like Cody.

" due to the weather were closing the offices today" said his boss.

Zack smiled to himself "thank you sir I'll see you tomorrow if the weather allows I hope you have a nice day," He said as he hung up the phone.

"Good news Cole looks like your dad is off for the day" said Zack "yay I'm going to get my coat so I can play outside" he said running to his room.

Then a minute later Zack's phone rang and he answered the phone "Hello?"

His manager then spoke "hey man because of the snow were closed for today"

"Alright thanks for letting me know" he said as he hung up the phone he then smiled as he kneeled down to his daughter's height "guess who is staying home today?"

She then started jumping up and down "yay I'm going to change my clothes!" She said running in the living room.

A minute later Cody got up from the couch he then looked over at the clock and freaked out and ran into his room and put his clothes on for work, Zack laughed atcrhe sight as he sat down on the couch calmly drinking a glass of orange juice.

Cody ran out of his room "Zack why the heck didn't you wake me up" he yelled.

Cole hearing his father's voice ran out of his room "daddy you will never guess what!"

He didn't even get a chance to finish before he looked back to Zack "you didnt even get them to school! I gave you one job" he screamed stressed out.

Cody then opened the front door to see a foot of snow and it still coming down he then turned towards Zack with an annoyed look "they are out of school aren't they?"

Zack smirked "and guess who is out of work, why do you think I let you sleep" he replied.

"Well it would be nice if you warned me, said hey Cody your out of work today so I don't break my neck trying to get ready" he yelled "I'm so mad at you" he said trying to keep on a straight face.

Zack smirked "you know you love me." He said as he put his arms around Cody.

Cody tried to push out of his grip "oh no Zackary I am so mad at you" he said playfully pushing him away Cody then ran away and Zack chased him around the living room "you do realize I'm faster than you right?" He said chasing Cody around the couch.

"Still mad at you" Cody replied as Zack jumped over the couch and picked him up from behind and tickled him and Cody kicked and laughed "stop! This...isn't funny"

"Sounds pretty funny to me" Zack replied as he took Cody to his room and threw him on the bed as Cody lied there and regained his breath as he stared at Zack above him "still mad" said Zack in a cocky tone.

Cody rolled his eyes "no but it was a mean prank."

Zack leaned down and kissed Cody lightly on the lips "the kids want to play outside, why don't we show them the snow ball wars we used to have as kids," he said.

Cody smiled "then we can teach them how to build a snow man" he said excites "I feel like a kid again" he said as he got up and went to change out of his work clothes.

Zack went to check on the kids while Cody got ready they both had on their coats and sweat pants and hat "were ready to go outside" they both said.

"Okay we just gotta wait on Cody" right as he said that Cody walked in Cole's room "come on let's go outside"

The four of them went in the back yard the kids were amazed and started to make snowballs "okay were splitting up into two teams Cole and I vs Elizabeth and Cody first one to ten hits on the other team wins and go" yelled Zack.

Zack and Cole hid behind a tree "alright Buddy here is the plan you go after your cousin I'll go after your daddy"

Elizabeth and Cody had a bunch of snowballs made "okay here is our plan kiddo we wait patiently and when they least expect it we attack at once," he said.

"Were gonna beat daddy?" Said Elizabeth.

""Oh yea, were going to win" replied Cody.

"Hey daddy" Cole yelled as Cody turned around to see a snowball coming towards him and hit him on the arm.

"Oh your gonna get it!" He then ran after his son throwing snowballs at him and Elizabeth ran to find her dad the game went on for 15 minutes and the score was tied Cody was behind the tree and then he heard a voice "Codyyyyyy"

He turned around to throw the snowball but it was too late a snowball came towards him he tried to jump out of the way but it hit his leg "Zack you cheated you got from behind."

Zack laughed as he walked over and put his hand out to Cody to pull him up but Cody pulled a fast one and pulled Zack down into the snow.

The kids started laughing as Cody smirked "throw snowballs at him!"

Zack started kicking and trying to get out of Cody's grasp "no Cole your my Buddy help me out" Cole laughed and shook his head he then turned to Elizabeth "come on Lizzie you gotta help your dad out" she laughed "no"

The two of them grabbed snowballs and threw them at Zack while Cody got up "get him!"

The kids ran over and jumped on him Zack grabbed Elizabeth and tickled her "ahhh beware the tickle moster " he then jumped up and ran after Cole "I'm gonna get ya!" as Cole ran off and hid behind Cody.

Cody playfully tried to defend his little boy but Zack of course was faster and ran after Cole and picked him up from behind and threw him behind his shoulder upside down and Cole started hitting him and laughing "put me down uncle Zack!"

Zack flipped him back over in his arms and playfully threw him in the snow and Cole laughed.

Cody and Elizabeth laughed at the sight Zack breathed deeply as he looked at the time on his phone "hey guys the ice skating rink just opened do you all want to go?"

The kids started jumping up and down "yeah! I want to go!"

Cody turned a beat red "uh Zack I can't skate"

Zack smiled "that's alright I'll teach you" he replied.

The four of them went inside to change to go ice skating once they were ready they drove down to the ice skating rink.

The kids were eager as soon as they got in the building they got their skates on and went out to the rink,Cody however was intimidated "I can't do this Zack"

"Relax Codes I'm sure the kids will have trouble too" said Zack in a soothing voice.

Then a second later they heard a voice "dad look I can go backwards now" they turned around to see Elizabeth skating backwards.

Then a minute later Cole was following her "look dad I can do it too."

Cody then gave Zack a look the two of them started to go on the ice which Cody struggled trying not to fall Zack went in front of him to where he was skating back wards and grabbed his arm and started guiding him he struggled for a little bit and then he started to get the hang of it.

"I think I got this Zack" Cody said excited.

"Good I'm going to let you go on the count of three" said Zack.

"Zack what if I fall?" Said Cody as he began to panic.

"Your not going to fall I will be right here," he then let go and Cody was skating on his own "I did it I can skate"

"I knew you could" said Zack "I'm going to skate with Elizabeth "you will be okay by yourself right?"

Cody nodded "yea I'll be fine"

Zack skated fast to catch up with his daughter And Cole skated over to skate with his dad.

They all skated for the next two hours then it was getting ready to close and the kids were getting tired.

They returned their skates and drove back to Cody's Cole and Elizabeth ran to his room and the guest room to take a nap.

"Looks like skating wore them out" joked Zack.

"Yea I barely skated and I'm wore out" said Cody.

"Well let's change and then take a nap I'm exhausted" said Zack yawning.

The two of them walked into Cody's room and changed clothes and got into bed "hey Zack thanks for taking Cole out skating and playing in the snow we never get to go to outings like this I'm always working it meant a lot to the little guy and I could tell Lizzie had fun too."

"Well I loved having an outting as a family I'm hoping when we move in together we at least have a family night once a week keep our little family close together you know?" Said Zack putting his arm around Cody.

Cody laughed "It won't be long until Lizzie will be ditching family nights for dates" Cody joked.

Zack looked over and grabbed a pillow and hit Cody with it "I don't even want to think about her dating I know every trick in the book no boy can fool me" said Zack.

Cody then laughed "you know what's funny there isn't any way Elizabeth can date the baddest boy because the baddest boy or should I say man is her dad and he's mine."

Zack smirked "damn right I am."

"What if Cole dates a controlling girl someday?" Asked Cody.

Zack grabbed Cody's hand "no son of mine is going to date a controlling girl I'm not going to let it happen."

Cody then smiled at him "your so amazing."

"Your the best" Zack replied as he kissed Cody.

"I'm so tired" said Cody.

The two of them then got into bed and Cody snuggled into Zack and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: there is sex in this chapter this chapter is rated M thank you!

Us Against The World

A few hours went by Cody was the first to wake up he looked over to Zack sleeping peacefully with a deathly grip on Cody's waist. Cody blushed as he put his fingers through his brother's hair. He then saw the clock it was 6:30 he started to get up and check on the kids, but he couldn't move Zack's grip got harder obviously not going to let him go. Cody then thought of a way to wake him up as he leaned down and started kissing him Zack responded right away opening his mouth and mingiling his tongue with Cody's and pulled Cody on top of him and continued making out with him after a few minutes they needed breath and pulled apart and Cody got beside Zack as Zack smiled at Cody "I could get used to that kind of wake up call."

"Well you had a death grip on me" Cody joked.

Zack buried his head "I didn't want you to leave me" he replied.

"I was just going to check on the kids and be right back" Cody said as he got up to walk into the guest room where Elizabeth was and surprisingly she was still asleep. He then walked over to Cole's room he was playing his video game.

"Hey Cole did you have a good day today?" Asked Cody sitting on the side of his bed.

"Yea it was fun, I wish Lizzie and Zack could be here all the time" he replied.

Cody smiled that warmed his heart that he liked Zack so well "why do you want them to be here all the time?"

"Because we all have fun together can they come live with us?" Cole said excited.

Cody smiled at the thought "maybe someday if they want to."

"I already asked Lizzie she wants to" replied Cole.

Cody smiled "we will just have to wait and see," said Cody.

"Is Zack awake I want to play a prank" he whispered laughing.

Cody laughed "yeah He's awake."

The two of them walked back into Cody's room Zack was lying on the bed with his ryes closed Cole ran behind him and jumped out and yelled "Rahhhhhhh!"

Zack jumped up and yelled in a sarcastic tone "Ahhh Cole your so scary!" And grabbed him and threw him on Cody's side of the bed and tickled him As Cole laughed and kicked.

Hearing the noises Elizabeth walked into Cody's room "hey can I play?"

Cody smiled "sure Lizzie go attack him."

Elizabeth ran over and jumped on Zack as he yelled "Ahhh Cody the kids ate gaining up on me help me!."

Cody just stood there with a grin on his face "now why would I help you."

An idea then popped into Zack's head "hey Cole,Lizzie go attack Cody!"

The kids got off of the bed and ran after Cody "oh no...no no no ZACK!" Cody yelled as he ran out of his room and into the living room.

Zack laughed at the sight he then looked at his phone it was getting late and Elizabeth needed to get home to her mother, he then got out of bed and walked into the living room seeing the kids jumping all over Cody.

"Alright guys get off of Cody,Lizzie its getting late we need to get back to your mom okay?"

"Dad I love mommy but I want to stay the night again," said Elizabeth in a sad voice.

"I know sweetie we will come visit this weekend if that's okay with Cody and Cole" Zack said looking at Cody.

"You know its more than okay with us," said Cody standing up and walking over to Zack.

Zack and Elizabeth got their stuff and got ready to leave "bye uncle Cody I'll see you on Saturday," She said hugging him he responded "you have a good week Liz."

Cole gave Zack a hug "next week can you teach me new pranks and buy me ice cream?"

"You bet I can buddy and we will get pizza too," said Zack giving him a fist pound.

Zack looked over and mouthed to Cody "I'll call you tonight."

Cody smiled giving him a thumbs up Elizabeth and Zack left the house got in Zack's car and left.

Cody then went into the kitchen and got some ingredients out "what do you want for dinner Cole?"

"I want pizza" he said excited.

"Alright l'll fix us some pizza" said Cody getting the stuff ready while Cole turned on the tv .

Meanwhile Zack and Elizabeth went home as they walked in the door Maddie smiled "did you have fun with aunt London?"

Elizabeth looked at her dad for a minute and went along with it "yea we went ice skating it was fun."

"Well good sweetie dinner is on the table and then you can go to bed okay sweetie?"

Elizabeth nodded "okay mommy" as she walked in the kitchen.

Maddie then looked at Zack "I need to talk to you in my room."

Zack took a breath and followed her in her room "what's up?" He said as he sat down.

She then handed over papers as Zack read them "you signed the divorce papers already?" He said confused.

"Yeah I have been seeing someone and were getting serious so we need to go ahead and divorce now."said Maddie.

A smile then appeared across Zack's face "great! So how are we doing custody with Liz?"

"Well my boyfriend and I he wants to move to New York" said Maddie.

"I'm not letting you take my daughter out of state" said Zack.

"Just read the agreement Zack" said Maddie.

Zack then looked at the papers again and he looked up in disbelief "your giving me full custody,no visitation no nothing for you?" Asked Zack.

"Its obvious for one you are Elizabeth's favorite and two he's in a band he doesn't want kids around, I know you love her more than anything I know she will be happy with you," said Maddie.

"I'm happy to have her but your willing to cut her out of your life just like that, just because were apart doesn't mean Elizabeth doesn't need you, what about this talk about her needing both of her parents."

"You will find someone who will be wonderful to her," said Maddie.

"Your right Madeline I already have," said Zack he then signed the papers and threw them at Maddie and left "I'm grabbing Lizzie were staying somewhere tonight and I'll get my stuff tomorrow.

Zack went into Elizabeth's room "hey sweetie" he said as he grabbed her overnight bag and put a bunch of stuff in it "were going back to uncle Cody's tonight."

She jumped in joy "yay I can play my new game with Cole."

Zack finished packing some of his stuff and hers and got in the car and drove to Cody's.

Meanwhile Cody had just put Cole in bed after dinner and he was getting into bed himself when the phone rang and when he saw Zack's name he smiled and answered "hey Zack how is it over there?"

"Go to your front door" Zack said.

Cody's eyes arched "why Zack what did you do?"

He then got out of his bed put on his house slippers and walked towards the door and opened it to see Zack and Elizabeth standing there "surprise."

Cody then hung up his phone and stepped aside to let them in "wow guys and wow you brought a lot of luggage."

"Its a long story" said Zack mouthing he would tell him later which Cody understood.

"Well have you all ate we have left over pizza" Offered Cody.

"No thanks Liz already ate and its her bedtime" said Zack.

Cody then smiled as walked with Elizabeth to the guest room to get her all settled in.

Once Cody was making sure she was okay he walked into his room took where Zack was sitting on the bed in silence.

Cody walked over and sat next to Zack "what happened?"

"Well the good news is she signed the papers were getting a divorce now."

Cody smiled "that's great but what's the bad part?"

"The bad part is Maddie wants nothing to do with her at all she chose a stupid guy over her own daughter" yelled Zack.

"How could she do that, your child is a part of you,nobody in this world would be worth turning my back on my son," said Cody.

Zack looked down for a second.

"I wouldn't turn my back on my daughter either," said Cody.

Zack looked up with the biggest grin on his face "you mean it? You love her like your own daughter?" Asked Zack.

"I have since the minute she was born" Cody said grabbing Zack's hand.

"You know Cole is my little man right?" Asked Zack.

Cody smiled "he's acting more and more like you everyday, its like you never were away from me."

"Elizabeth has manners and is brilliant like you" said Zack.

"How would you and Lizzie like to move in here we can make the guest room into her room" said Cody.

"Are you sure Cole would be alright with it?" Asked Zack.

"He asked if you all could live here today" said Cody.

"Really? He loves us that much" asked Zack.

"He does and I'd love to have you all here too" said Cody.

"I'm scared though.."said Zack putting his hand on Cody's knee.

"What do you mean Zack" asked Cody moving closer to him.

"I have always been Zack the cool,fun uncle now I'm going to be Zack the parental figure what if when he hits those teen years if he's anything like me I'll have to discipline him and he may hate me," said Zack.

"Sadly that's part of it don't you think I'm nervous Zack taking a parental stand before it would be ask your dad now I'd have rights to make those decisions,what if I made the wrong decisions" said Cody.

"We will work on this together, we will be learning to raise our children together,we will be great," said Zack.

Cody leaned in and kissed Zack "were going to be a family," he said smiling.

"We are arnt we?" Said Zack smiling back.

Cody then took a breath "I'm ready Zack."

"Wait ready for..." it then clicked what he meant.

"Are you positive? Like I said we can wait as long as you need," said Zack putting his hands on each side of Cody's cheeks.

"I'm positive I want to be with you," said Cody.

"Okay were going to do this right" whispered Zack as he stood up pulling Cody up as well he took a breath and walked over to his suit case "I was going to wait unil my divorce was final to do this but now seems more appropriate he pulled out a black box and Cody's eyes went wide "is that what I think it is?"

Zack got down on one knee "you are my brother,my best friend,my other half I have loved you my whole life Cody Mitchell Martin will you marry me?"

Cody smiled "you want to marry me?"

Zack began to sweat "Cody you are making me nervous."

Cody nodded "yes yes I want to marry you," said Cody.

Zack stood back up and put the ring on his finger and kissed Cody lovingly.

" Zack then pulled apart from him and looked into his eyes "I love you Cody."

"I love you too Zackary"he replied.

Zack held out his hand to Cody as they walked over to the bed and sat on it Zack pit his hands on Cody's cheeks and brought their lips together both their tongues attacking for dominance as Zack slowly took off Cody's shirt as he did the same to Zack.

Zack then pushed Cody down on the bed and took his time kissing every inch of his skin as Cody moaned in pleasure until he got to his jeans he stopped "are you sure Cody," Zack asked one last time.

Cody nodded "I'm positive."

Zack pulled down his jeans and saw his bulge He then pulled down Cody's boxers and took his member in his mouth as he took his tounge and swirled around it as Cody moaned louder and louder "oh my god Zacckkkyy!" He yelled.

Zack continued to Bob his head quicker and lick even more which caused Cody to moan even more as his breathing became shallower and quicker "Zack I'm gonna..." but it was too late he came in his mouth which Zack swallowed it all up.

Zack then leaned up and kissed Cody "how was that?"

"It was amazing I love you so much" whispered Cody.

"I love you too baby I'll do anything to prove it to you," said Zack.

"Then make love to me I want you," said Cody as he kissed Zack again hungrly.

Zack turned Cody on his back "are you ready please let me know if it hurts okay?"

"I'm ready" said Cody.

Zack slowly inched his member in after not hearing a sign of discomfort he continued slamming it in as Cody moanrd in pleasure "Zack I love you so much," he moaned.

"Ahh I love you too Cody I'm almost there" he said.

"Me too" said Cody.

They then came together as Zack turned Cody back over and kissed him "I love you my fiancé."

Cody snuggled next to Zack with his head on Zack's chest "I love you too."

The two of them fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Cody slowly opened his eyes as he looked around "Zack?" he whispered.

"I'm over here Codes" he heard a voice as he looked over at the chair in the corner of the bedroom Zack was sipping on coffee.

Cody then blushed "for a second I thought you coming over last night was a dream," he said as his face became darker red.

Zack put his coffee down and walked over to Cody's side of the bed and sat in the floor in front of his face "no it was all real, which brings me to my next question are you okay with everything that happened?" he asked kissing his cheek.

Cody blushed again and put his pillow over his head as Zack then took it off "Codes what is it baby?" He said playing with Cody's hair.

"It meant everything to me, it was perfect" whispered Cody as he blushed again.

"It meant everything to me too the best part was you wanted it I wanted to make you happy that's all that matters to me," said Zack "and what was even better than that" he then grabbed Cody's hand with the ring on "that were together."

Cody leaned in and kissed Zack and then smiled at him "where are the kids at?"

"Already made them breakfast,took them to school and came back here," said Zack.

"Wow I'm impressed what time do you go into work today?" Asked Cody.

"Unfortunately I go in at eleven your off today right?" Asked Zack getting back into bed and scooting next to Cody.

"Yeah but I'd rather be off all day with you" said Cody snuggling further into Zack's chest.

"I know I'd love to stay in bed,watch movies,eat junk food but I have to work" he said kissing Cody on the cheek "I also have bad news mom wants a family dinner tonight, not optional."

"Well did she say why, has anyone told her about us?" Asked Cody.

"Well Maddie told her we were splitting up, I guess she's concerned about that," said Zack.

"Are we going to tell her about us?" Asked Cody.

"Well I'll tell her Lizzie and I are living with you until I can find my own place, we can't tell her were in a relationship she may try to split us up whic h means we have to act like we used to, throw insults argue stuff like that," said Zack.

"What about when we get married someday will we tell mom or invite her to the wedding?" Asked Cody.

"I wish we could Codes, I know it would mean the world for both of us but I don't think she would accept it for now she just knows were brothers,roommates I promise it will get easier as time goes on just follow my lead when we talk to her tonight okay?" Said Zack.

"Okay were in this together right?" Said Cody.

Zack grabbed Cody's cheeks and kissed him "that's right Codes but I have to go to work and I'll pick up the kids from school today."

"I'll miss you Zack" said Cody grabbing him and snuggling into his chest.

"I'll miss you too I'll be back before you know it and I'll call you on my lunch break" said Zack getting up and kissing Cody's cheek grabbing his stuff for work and leaving.

Cody snuggled his face into Zack's pillow for a few minutes then he got up and walked into the guest room to make Lizzie's bed he then looked around the room that was so bland and he came up with an idea he went in his room and got dressed grabbed his keys and wallet and left the house.

The day went by and Cody finished his shopping and getting his surprise set up and waited for Zack and the kids to get home after a few minutes of reading a book on the couch Zack and the kids walked in as Cody walked up to them "hey Cole,Lizzie how was school?"

"We got to go outside today" they both said excited.

"Hey Lizzie why don't you go to the guest room I have a surprise for you" said Cody.

Lizzie ran in the room and there was a scream "wow!"

Zack looked at Cody "what did you do?"The two of them walked into the guest room which was now Lizzie's room the room was painted purple and the bed had purple and pink covers and pillows and foam letters of Elizabeth in different colors across the wall "is this room mine?" She asked excited.

"Yes its your very own room do yo u like it?" Asked Cody.

"I love it thank you uncle Cody" she said hugging him.

""Your welcome sweetie" said Cody kissing her on the for head.

She then started to push them out "can I have some privacy."

The twins looked at each other "yes mam" they both said leaving the room.

Zack then looked at Cody "can't believe you did that for her," said Zack kissing him.

"I wanted our daughter to feel at home," said Cody.

Cody then walked up to Zack and stood behind him and put his arms around him "I want you to feel at home too,go look upstairs."

Zack looked at him confused As he walked upstairs and Cody followed him and Zack turned on the light there was a big screen TV, a pool table, and a couch "its your own hangout if you just want some time alone do you like it?"

"Cody you didn't have to do this,this is awesome thank you" said Zack giving him a kiss.

"No problem I just wanted you to feel like this is your home," said Cody.

"Its not my home because of the new stuff its my home because its where you and our kids are and that's what means the most " said Zack.

Cody smiled as Zack Smiled back enjoying a nice silence until Zack's phone beeped and it was a text from his mother.

"Mom is wondering when were coming" said Zack.

"Guess we have to face the music" said Cody the two of them went downstairs to get the kids and go to Carrie's.

After the five of them ate Carrie asked to talk to Cody and Zack while the kids played in the other room.

Carrie first looked at Zack "well Maddie said you guys are no longer together and that she gave you complete custody do you know why she would just leave like that?"

"Well I mean I loved her we just grew apart and she found someone else" said Zack.

"Well Elizabeth needs a mother figure are you thinking of dating?" Asked Carrie.

Cody Immediately eyed Zack and he gave Cody a look back, Cody then felt his phone vibrate and he looked at it "whatever I say just go along with it I don't mean any of it OK?"

Cody gave a nod that Zack could see and Zack spoke "well I just want Lizzie to get used to Maddie not being around Its going to be a hard time for her I want my full attention to be on raising my daughter I don't want to bring people in and out of her life" said Zack.

"She needs a mother figure around," said Carrie.

"What about London she is her god mother anyway," interjected Cody.

"No she needs a woman who is around frequently" argued Carrie.

"Not really just two parents that care about her" said Zack as he eyed Cody.

"Now where do you and Lizzie plan on living?" Asked Carrie.

"Were living with Cody" said Zack.

"Is that the best idea you fight all the time,and the kids don't need to see that" said Carrie.

"We can get along were not kids anymore I want my brother and niece to have a good place to live," said Cody.

"I don't think its a good idea" said Carrie.

"Lizzie and Cole are like brother and sister they get along so well and we get along with each others kids" said Zack.

"OK I don't want this to be a permanent thing just long enough for Zack to save up for now his own house," said Carrie.

"Why do you care where we live?" Asked Zack.

"Because you guys are thirty years old you guys are too old to be living together,its not right" said Carrie.

Zack couldn't take it anymore as he got out of his chair as Cody followed him "Zack just ignore her were adults we can do what we want."

"You know what I want to do," said Zack.

"Zack just be rational please don't do anything stupid" pleaded Cody.

He then walked up to Cody And picked him up and lied him on the guest bed and started making out with him.

Cody pushed him away "what about mom? What if she catches us?" He said panicking.

"I don't care if she catches us" said Zack kissing him again roughly taking off Cody's shirt and kissing his chest.

The door then opened Carrie was at the door "Zack,Cody clothes on living room now!" She yelled.

Cody panicked "what if she tries to split us up?"

Zack kissed Cody's neck "I won't let her,your mine." He whispered.

The two of them put on their clothes and walked to the living room hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

The two of them walked to the kitchen hand in hand and sat down next to each other and Zack put his arm around Cody's waist.

Carrie was sitting in front of her sons on the other side of the table "so when did this start?"

"On Christmas I couldn't hide how I felt anymore so I just told him" said Cody.

"How do you know it just wasn't your closeness from being twins?" Asked Carrie.

"Because mom it wasn't a brotherly love, it was romantically I wanted to be with him, I was attracted to everything about him I tried to deny it for years but the feelings only became stronger," said Cody.

"So you were perfectly okay with breaking up a family just to satisfy your sick fantasies" said Carrie.

Zack stood up "he didn't ruin anything! Maddie and I were fully done before he came to me the only thing I was concerned about was Lizzie not having a family but because of him who loves Lizzie like his very own, she not only will have another parent she will have a brother figure too."

"You never showed signs of being gay before I had my suspicions about Cody but never you how do we know you just don't want to use him before you get with someone else?" Asked Carrie.

"I love him always have I was better at hiding my feelings I never went after Cody because I didn't want to hurt him but he knew my faults, he knew I was a player, he knew the good and the bad about me and he still wants messed up me, I could never thank him for that" yelled Zack.

"Cody do you love him unconditionally, if you continue this relationship its not just about you being gay that's hard enough, but brothers its illegal you will have to hide your relationship from the public eye when the going gets tough Zack are you just going to leave?" Asked Carrie.

"Never if anything he will get tired of me and leave me I'll never break his heart" said Zack squeezing Cody's hand tighter.

"You guys realize if the wrong people find out your kids can be taken from you for this environment"said Carrie.

"What environment we are good with the kids id protect Lizzie with my life just like I would my son" said Cody.

"And I would do the same for Cole" said Zack "and if you try to get our kids taken away over this I'll never forgive you" said Zack.

"I wouldn't do that you both are good parents and I know this, I want to make sure you guys have thought this relationship through the good and the bad" said Carrie.

"We know this mom but we really want to be together no matter what" said Cody.

"I hope you realize if this relationship doesn't work out I'm not going to baby you all and split holidays just to see you all you will have to face each other and deal with it this relationship is going to be hard for me but I can see the look in both of your eyes if you make each other happy I'm okay with it" said Carrie.

The twins breathed in relief "really?" They both said.

"Yes I love you both so much I know you all will fight like every relationship but you all are both my pride and joy don't break each others hearts please and be good to the kids that's all I ask" pleaded Carrie.

"We promise" they both said.

"I just have a few suggestions I wouldn't show any love affection around the kids until they are old enough to understand" said Carrie.

"No shit sherlock we haven't been doing that" said Zack.

"The other suggestion please humor me and don't kiss in front of me or any other unmentionable things" said Carrie.

"You mean don't do this" said Zack as he turned Cody's head to face him and kissed him.

Cody tried to pull away thinking that was all him and Zack were going to do, Zack then pulled Cody back into the kiss.

He then decided to take it further and pull Cody on his lap and continue making out with him Zack then stood up and picked up Cody and Cody wrapped his legs around Zack's waist and Zack sat him on the kitchen table and crawled on top of him.

"Okay boys, yeah, I get the point" said Carrie as she pulled Zack off of Cody and then the two of them bursted out laughing and Zack stood behind Cody and put his arms around him "is this better?"

Carrie sighed "you know what I'll tolerate that just don't do what you just did again" begged Carrie.

"I just wanted to see your reaction" said Zack grinning.

Carrie shook her head "so this is your perfect guy Cody?"

"Wouldn't trade him for anything" Cody replied.

"I don't understand it but you all are happy so just remember I love you boys" said Carrie standing in between them.

"We love you too mom" they both said.

"So would you guys like to stay the night here I'd love to have you all And the kids." Said Carrie.

Zack looked at Cody "what do you think?" He asked.

"Sure that would be okay" Cody replied.

"Great! Zack and Lizzie can sleep in one room and Cole and Cody in another" she said.

They both eyed Carrie "really mom? We don't do the unmentionables all of the time" said Cody.

"Just some of the time" Zack joked as he winked at his mother.

"If I let you all stay together can you not do the unmentionables tonight?" Pleaded Carrie.

Zack laughed "yes we will not do the unmentionables tonight."

"That's all I ask" said Carrie "I'll set up the rooms" she said leaving.

"I can't believe she accepts us" said Cody.

"I know I'm so happy I just hope the rest of our friends have the same reaction as mom and London" said Zack kissing him on the cheek.

Me too Zack,me too" said Cody.

Cody and Zack played video games with Elizabeth and Cole for the next few hours and watched a couple of movies and they all fell asleep on the pull out bed couch.

Carrie walked in their to wake them up she actually found herself smiling at the sight "they do look like a cute family" she said to herself.

She then decided to let them be and went on to bed herself "I just hope neither of them get hurt" she said to herself as she fell asleep.

It was Saturday morning and Carrie got up to fix breakfast for her extra guest that were still asleep .

Cole was the first to wake up "what's for breakfast Nana?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"I'm making homemade pancakes" said Carey excited.

"Daddy said to never eat your homemade cooking" said Cole sitting at the table.

"Hey now my cooking has gotten so much better since your dad and uncle moved out" said Carrie rolling her eyes.

"Don't believe a word she says its all a trick" said Zack walking in the kitchen.

"you are up before 9 What's the special occassion " joked Carrie.

"What can I say Cody makes me a better person" said Zack smilling as he got some orange juice.

Hearing the commotion Cody woke up and so did Elizabeth and they both walked in the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Glad to see everyone is awake Were having homemade pancakes in a few minutes" said Carrie.

"Dad said never to eat your homemade cooking" said Elizabeth.

"You guys are just mean" said Carrie.

"No we want our kids to live not get sick" replied Cody drinking out of Zack's orange juice.

Carrie had just finished the last pancake and sat them at the table "well is anyone going to eat?" She asked.

Zack picked one up and hit it against the table "this is as hard as a rock do you want to kill us?" He asked.

"Guys I'm sorry I'm just not the type to cook" said Carrie.

"Its okay anyways we need to get home anyways" said Zack "we planned to do something with the kids later."

"Well you guys are more than welcome to come over any time and I love seeing my grand babies," said Carrie.

"We love you Nana" they both said giving Carrie a hug.

"I love you all too" she said kissing them both on the cheek.

She then hugged Zack and Cody "remember I love you boys" she said missing them both on the forehead.

"We love you too mom" they replied.

The four of them left the house and drove back to their own house "So what do you have planned today?" Said Cody.

"Another family night there's a movie in a park its kind of like a drive in with no cars and you bring your own blankets and food and its a family friendly movie" replied Zack.

"I like that you plan nights as a family" said Cody hugging Zack.

"Well I love our little family" replied Zack kissing Cody.

"What are we going to do until then" asked Cody.

"Well we didn't get any time alone last night" Zack said as he snuck up behind Cody and picked him up and took him to their room and lied him on the bed and snuggled next to Cody kissing his lips as they just enjoyed the sight of each other kissing occasionally and snuggling.

"I love this Zack just being with you" Cody whispered snuggling into his chest.

"I know I love it too baby" Zack replied kissing his forehead.

"You know what I also love?" Asked Cody.

"Whats that?" Asked Zack.

"That you act like a kid around the kids, that you interact and play with them it melts my heart," said Cody.

Zack smirked and got up and got a pillow and hit Cody with it "you mean like that?"

Cody gave Zack a look "its on Zackary."

"Bring it on Cody" Zack replied.

Cody grabbed a pillow and threw it at Zack which hit his head and he eyed Codg "oh its on dork zilla."

Zack got up and chased Cody and tackled him to the ground "you will never escape from me."

"You are right I can't escape but I can beat you at ping pong" said Cody.

"Your on Cody I'll meet you upstairs" Said Zack taking his fingers and pointing them at his eyes and then back at Cody "I'm watching you."

Cody smirked and walked upstairs and Zack followed him "Alright winner fixes breakfast."

"Get ready to start cooking" said Cody.

The two of them grabbed their paddles and started hitting the ping pong back and forth Until finally Zack got it past Cody "yeah!" He said throwing up a peace sign "its breakfast time" he said running downstairs like a child.

Cody smiled to himself "its official I'm dating a man child" he sighed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Zack was sitting at the table Cody gave him a mean look and Zack replied "still love you babe."

"I'll beat you next time" said Cody getting the ingredients out Zack walked up behind him and started kissing his neck as Cody started to moan "Zackkkkk I can't cook breakfast while your doing this" he whined.

"Eh everyone can have cereal" Zack replied putting his hands under Cody's shirt And continued kissing Cody's neck and Cody turned around and started missing Zack and grabbed his hand and walked him back to their room and took Zack's shirt off as Zack did the same and Cody pushed Zack on the bed and kissed his chest as Zack closed his eyes and moaned "where did your possessive side come from?"

"You started it" whispered Cody "now I'm going to finish it."

"He pulled Zack's pants down and started to stroke his member as Zack moaned "holy shit Codyyyyyyyyy."

He then stopped and put his mouth around his member and swirled his tongue around it flicking it with his tounge as Zack moaned louder thrusting his member further into Cody's mouth which he started to gag and Zack quickly pulled it out "I'm so sorry!" I got carried away are you okay" asked Zack.

Cody took a few breaths "yea I'm fine" he then kissed Zack and got on top of him again things were getting hot again when the door opened and he heard a "oh my God!"

The two of them looked over to see Bailey "what are you doing with Cody!" Yelled Bailey.

The two of them got up and started rushing to put their clothes on "is Zack making you do these sick things with you!"she yelled.

"I want to be with him!" Yelled Cody.

"Tell Zack to get out of our house" yelled Bailey.

"You gave up rights to Cody your son and this house!" Yelled Zack he then turned to Cody "babe do you want me to leave?" He said in a nicer tone.

Cody was crying at this point "please don't leave me Zacky" he cried as he put his arms around Zack.

Bailey grabbed Zack and yanked him out of Cody's arms and pulled him of and Cody followed trying to grab Zack "leave him alone I love him!" Cody yelled.

Zack pushed past her enough to get one more kiss from Cody "lll be back soon I promise baby" he said.

Bailey pushed him out the door and locked it and looked at Cody"you are gross and letting my son be around that!" Yelled Bailey.

"We never do PDA around the kids and he loves Cole more than you ever did" yelled Cody.

"This isn't your house let him back in!" Screamed Cody.

"You don't need to be around him" said Bailey.

"Go to hell" screamed Cody as he ran into Cole's room where both kids were and Elizabeth was crying "where's daddy?"

Cody hugged her tightly "its okay sweetie were going to get him back okay Lizzie I promise" he said kissing her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Why Can't You Accept Me?

Cody refused to leave his son's room until Zack returned he was never going to speak to Bailey again for the stunt she pulled this was no longer her home she had no right to kick Zack out, he didn't even know if Zack had his phone on him so he could call and make sure he was okay.

The thing that hurt most was seeing the upset look on Elizabeth's face and the tears coming from her eyes that she understand her father was getting hurt and taken away, her facial features looked just like Zack's when he was upset and that upset Cody even more. Both kids were now passed out on the bed, and Cody cried to himself for the longest time waiting for any kind of sign that Zack was okay or coming back.

He then heard a knock on the door which he thought was Bailey so he ignored it he then heard his father's voice "Cody?"

He quickly went and unlocked the door "dad I'm so glad your here" Cody began but the look on his father's face was not happy "I need to talk to you NOW!"

Cody with a confused expression came out of his son's room and they went to Cody's room to talk "so please tell me what Bailey called to tell me isn't true," he started.

"If you mean by Zack and I are in love then that's true" said Cody confidently.

His father shook his head "do you know how wrong it is your brothers, twins for god sakes you are as close as blood could get I always had a feeling you were gay which I could accept but dating your own brother" Kurt yelled.

"Dad were happy together we love our kids everything was perfect before she showed back up" Cody yelled.

"How do you know what your feeling is even right are you sure this isn't because I wasn't around, maybe you admire Zack as an older father figure?"

Cody laughed "no I don't admire him as a father figure I fell in love with him,I had always loved him" yelled Cody.

"You said you loved Bailey too how do you know this is real!" Yelled Kurt.

"I never loved Bailey, I thought I did because she had the same personality as Zack she reminded me of him I'm sorry but its true," said Cody.

"Love is a very complex thing Cody very mistaken for Lust how do you know you were not just lusting over him or jelousy he had all the ladies growing up" said Kurt.

"I never wanted the girls, I was never attracted to girls, it was always him I wanted him he's the only person I truly ever wanted and still want" said Cody.

"Zack is a schemer Cody he always has been, he will take advantage of you get what he wants and make up an excuse to leave he doesn't care about you, your just another number to his fuck count" said Kurt.

""I don't believe that dad, you don't see him when he's around me or the kids he's just so playful and wonderful he would never let me see that side if he didn't love me," said Cody.

"Why can't you just let us be happy?" Yelled Cody.

"Have you even thought how this will affect your kids, they will get made fun of is this 'relationship' that will only last a few months worth your kids pain?" Asked Kurt.

"Nobody will make fun of our kids" said Cody "and our relationship will last forever I'm positive of that" said Cody.

""Wouldn't you want your son to have a normal family?" Asked Kurt.

"A family is people who love him no matter what and I know Zack loves him no matter what as do I love Lizzie that's what matters" said Cody "shouldn't you love me and Zack no matter what?"

"I can't accept this behavior from you two" yelled Kurt "I don't want you and Zack around each other anymore period you can visit Lizzie and Cole can visit Zack but I don't want you two around each other and eventually this will pass" said Kurt.

"I'm a grown man dad you can't tell Zack or I what to do anymore" yelled Cody.

"Its for your own good I just want what's best for you" said Kurt.

The two of them then heard the front door open and Cody immediently made a break for it hoping it was Zack, it was Zack and their mother.

"Mom Zack!" Cody said happily.

Kurt appeared behind Cody and grabbed his arm before he could run to Zack "you are not going over to him you boys are not allowed to be around each other!" Yelled Kurt.

"Kurt that is enough! They are men now we can't choose what they do, I'm not going to let you hurt my sons this is over!" Yelled Carrie.

"Cody just come with me get the kids and leave he can't do anything" said Zack.

"Zack quit the charade you know you just want him to be your fuck Buddy" said Kurt.

"Your wrong dad I love him I just want to be with him" said Zack.

"They are happy Kurt they are not hurting anyone" said Carrie.

"No they are sick bastards is what they are" yelled Kurt.

"No your a sick bastard for trying to split us apart" yelled Zack as he ran up and hit his father and pulled Cody away from him to his side.

"Guys get the kids and go I'll handle your dad" said Carrie.

They ran into Cole's room and got the kids and ran out the door "where are we going to go?" Asked Cody.

"Were running away were getting out of here" said Zack.

"Were going to a new town and starting over?" Asked Cody.

"Yep just our family!" Said Zack "its the only way we can be together at this point" said Zack.

Once they put the kids in the seats they got in the car and started driving.


	12. Chapter 12

Our First House

A couple hours have went by and Zack was still driving and Cody and the kids fell asleep he made a couple of stops to get food and drinks. Cody started to wake up as he began to stretch as Zack noticed he was awake "hey babe you looked cute sleeping you sleep well?"

"Yea I slept fine" Cody replied.

Cody could see the circles under Zack's eyes "have you pulled over and slept at all?" He asked concerned.

" Nope but I did get doughnuts and soda's" he said pointing to the back.

Cody reached back and grabbed the box and ate a doughnut and opened a soda "so do you have any idea where were going?" Asked Cody.

"Well when I rudely got kicked out yesterday I got to thinking your old house it had a past your past with Bailey and I wanted to start over in all aspects and have our place we can call ours so I found a house" said Zack showing Cody the two keys.

Cody smiled "Where is it?"

"Its not too much farther from here" said Zack.

"Are you sure you don't need me to drive you look like you need to take a break" said Cody.

"No babe I'll have plenty of time when we get to our house" Zack said winking.

Elizabeth then woke up "did I hear we got doughnuts daddy?" She asked.

Zack smiled "yea sweetie Cody has them" Cody then passed the box back to her as she grabbed two to eat.

Cole then woke up "I want one too!" He said grabbing a doughnut.

"Where are we going daddy?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Were going to our brand new house" said Zack.

"I like my room at Cody's house" she said sadly.

"Don't sorry we will get our stuff out of Cody's house and put it in our new house" said Zack.

"Is it a big house?" Asked Cole excited.

"You bet buddy your going to love it" said Zack.

Zack then pulled up a driveway to a big house which both kids were amazed "wow we live here!" Said Elizabeth.

"I can't wait to see my room" said Cole.

Cody's eyes went wide in amazement "Zack this looks expensive you didn't have to do this" said Cody.

"I wanted our house to be perfect for all of us" said Zack.

Zack then parked the car and the kids quickly got out and ran towards the house and Zack and Cody followed them and unlocked the door.

The kids ran in and went to look at the rooms and Zack turned to face Cody "come on I'll show you our room" they walked towards the opposite side of the house and came upon french doors and Zack opened it "there was a king sized bed, a big screen TV a hot tub and their own bathroom "Zack this is amazing" said Cody.

"I'm glad you like it baby" said Zack as he stood behind him and kissed him on the cheek "your perfect" said Cody giving Zack a kiss.

"Do you want to go see how the kids like their room" said Zack.

"Sure" said Cody as Zack put his arm around Cody and they walked to the kids room they walked into the first one where Cole was snuggled into his king sized bed "I like my room" he said.

Zack smiled as he gave Cole a hug "I'm glad you like it buddy."

They then went to Elizabeth's room and she was watching TV "I like my room its awesome are we staying here forever" she asked.

"Yep just the four of us if that's okay with you" said Cody kneeling down to her height.

She gave him a hug "I like that you and Cole are with us all the time."

Hearing that melted Cody's heart "I love that were here with you guys" said Cody.

"Zack smiled watching his daughter and Cody hugging "I'm going to fix everyone some lunch."

Zack walked out of his daughter's room and into the kitchen and fixed lunch once he had it set up he went and got Cody and the kids and they sat in the kitchen and ate their first dinner as a family in their new house.

"Are we going to eat together like this every night?" Asked Cole.

"Of course we are were family" said Zack.

"I love my new family" said Elizabeth.

"Cody and Cole has always been a part of our family" said Zack "they are just going to be with us all the time now" said Zack winking at Cody which Cody blushed.

After dinner was done Zack got out a game "I've decided to declare Sunday's family game night I got apples to apples."

"Cool" they both said excited.

They all sat down in a circle in the living room and Zack dealt out the cards "who wants to be the judge."

"I do daddy!" Said Elizabeth.

He then handed her the green cards and she picked up the first one which said ancient.

The remaining three looked at their cards and put them down.

Lizzie then looked at the cards the 1920's,Abraham Lincoln and the third one was blank "what Is the blank one?"

Cole then laughed "the blank one is mine its daddy"

Cody looked offended "I'm not old!"

Zack decided to play along "you know your an oldie"

"Hey your fifteen minutes older that means your old too" said Cody.

"Your both old" said Elizabeth laughing.

"Oh really?" Said Zack "can an old guy do this?" He asked as he picked up Lizzie in his arms and flew her around like a plane and put her down on the couch.

"Can I be an airplane too" said Cole.

Zack then ran up behind him and picked him up as Cole laughed as Zack flew him around the room and put him on me the couch next to Lizzie.

"Its daddy's turn" said Cole.

"Oh no Zack can't lift me" said Cody laughing.

"Wanna bet" said Zack walking up behind Cody and picking him up and Cody began kicking him "Zack put me down" and the kids began laughing.

After a few minutes of hitting Zack. He finally put Cody down "what now?" Said Zack.

"I'll tell you what now" said Cody as he went and got some of Coles plastic swords "its on Zack" the kids grabbed the other two and started chasing Zack and the four of them had a sword fight for thirty minutes.

"Okay guys its bedtime you all have school in the morning" said Cody.

"Can't we stay up another hour please uncle Cody" said Elizabeth.

"No guys its important you get your sleep" said Zack.

"Please Zack" said Cole giving the pouty lip.

"No buddy Cody is right sleep is very important" said Zack.

"I'll get the kids ready for bed" said Cody.

"Gold night dad/uncle Zack" The kids said running up and giving him a hug.

Cody then took the kids to their room and got them ready for bed he was in Elizabeth's room and was getting ready to turn off the light when Elizabeth spoke "Uncle Cody do you promise daddy will never be taken away again?"

"I promise this is our house and the four of us will always be together okay" said Cody.

Elizabeth gave Cody a hug and a kiss on the cheek "I love you uncle Cody."

"I love you too sweetie" said Cody as he turned on her night light and turned off the light and left her room.

He then went to Cole's room "hey how do you like our new house?"

"I love it its big and I can play" he said.

"What do you think of Zack and Lizzie being here?" Asked Cody sitting on his son's bed.

"I love it uncle Zack is funny and Lizzie is my best friend" said Cole.

"Cody smiled "yeah he is funny."

"Do you love uncle Zack?" Asked Cole.

"Of course I do he's family just like I love you and Lizzie" said Cody.

"No I mean love like married love are you going to get married?" Asked Cole.

Cody looked down at his ring and smiled "its time for bed" he said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you daddy" he said as Cody turned off the light and shut his door.

Zack was sitting on the couch as Cody walked back into the living room.

"Did you get the kids to bed alright" said Zack.

"Yeah and I just found out my son is more observant than I thought" said Cody sitting next to him.

"If he's anything like you he will be a genius" Said Zack.

"He asked if I loved you and if we were getting married" said Cody.

"Of course were getting married I put a ring on it didn't I?" Said Zack.

"How are we gonna explain to the kids" asked Cody.

"We will figure it out Codes were a family were just a different one" said Zack.

"Elizabeth made me promise that you would never be taken away again she was really scared" said Cody.

Zack stood up and put his arms around Cody's shoulders "this house is ours nobody is going to tear this family apart" he said kissing his cheek and he whispered in his ear "come on I got something to show you."

Cody stood up and followed Zack into their room which had candles all over the room "this is beautiful" said Cody.

"Its our first night in our house and I wanted it to be perfect and if you don't want to tonight we can just stay up and watch a movie" said Zack.

"No its perfect your just the best I love you" said Cody kissing him.

Zack walked over and locked the bedroom door and walked back to him "I love you too."

"Everything is perfect the house,the kids, you I couldn't ask for anything better" said Cody kissing Zack.

"I love you so much" said Zack as he lied Cody on the bed and they made love for the remainder of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Three years have went by since they moved in their new house and they all got accustomed to being one happy family. Cody was sitting in the spare bedroom which was now his office for when he works at home. He was working on his case when he heard the bus pull up and the voices of the kids arguing like him and Zack used to as he smiled and kept working.

Elizabeth then walked into the office "hey Cody what cha doing?"

He smiled "hey Lizzie I'm good just working on a case how was school today?" He asked.

"It was good can I talk to you about something" she asked.

"Of course you can talk to me about anything is there something wrong?" Said Cody putting his pen down and giving her full attention.

"Well no its just I got asked to go see a movie with this guy from my school his name is Aiden and I like him a lot but dad said I can't date until I'm eighteen," said Lizzie.

Cody put his hands up "if Zack says you can't date I can't go against his rules were not going to have this parent vs parent thing I'm not gonna argue with him" said Cody.

"Please look his dad is going so were not going to be alone all of my friends are dating already can you please talk to him aunt London said dad went on his first date at twelve I'm thirteen" said Lizzie.

"Your dad just doesn't want some boy to break your heart at that age in junior high you want to grow up but in reality at that age boys don't know who they like and your dad has been through it he doesn't want you to get hurt" said Cody.

"Its just one date were going to be watched the whole time can you at least try to talk him into letting me go please?" Said Elizabeth hugging Cody.

A voice was heard behind Elizabeth "letting Lizzie go where?" They both turned around to see Zack.

Elizabeth looked at Cody with a pleading smile as he sighed and stood up "Zack you know there comes a time where Elizabeth is becoming a young lady" Cody began.

Zack's eyes went wide "say no more I'm calling London" as he started out of the room and Cody stopped him "what are you talking about?"

"That special time of the month?" Zack asked.

Cody laughed "no she's not going through that yet thank god no Zack a boy from her school asked her to a movie" said Cody.

Zack's eyes went wide "no no no absolutely not I told you no dating until your eighteen."

"Daddy please look his dad is going to be in the theatre with us were not going to be alone" begged Elizabeth.

"Look I wasn't born yesterday I know boys your age I was one time I know all the moves he will try to pull trust me I don't want you to get hurt" said Zack.

"Daddy trust me I'm not ready to kiss yet!" Said Elizabeth.

Zack's eyes went wide "that word shouldn't be in your vocabulary Missy At your age that's what boys are going for that's what they want and then they leave you I'm not going to let some punk take advantage and hurt you because then daddy will be going to jail because daddy will be killing somebody" said Zack.

"Dad your so unfair everyone else is dating"yelled Elizabeth.

"Everyone else isn't my daughter everyone else isn't my little princess that I will protect from the world if I have to" said Zack.

"Cody tell dad he's being unfair" said Elizabeth.

"Why the rush in dating maybe there can be a In the middle deal maybe she can date when she's fifteen" said Cody.

"I thought you were on my side Cody" yelled Elizabeth.

"Look Zack is the one who makes the decisions overall I'm sorry" said Cody.

"Your not fair I just wanted to go on one date" yelled Elizabeth as she ran to her room.

"I hope she doesn't hate me" said Cody.

Zack put his arms around him "she doesn't I just don't want some punk trying to pull a fast one on her" said Zack.

Cody laughed "I remember what you were like at thirteen with dates."

"Yea tried to get them to kiss me and even mess around I don't want them boys thinking of my daughter like that and trying to get her to do those things what if this boy is forceful and my little girl can't stop him" said Zack clenching his fist.

"To be fair she said the dad would be there" said Cody.

"Yeah I've had girls pull that trick too tell their parents mom was going to be there one of the advantages of being a player you know all the tricks the boys will say" said Zack.

"Look I don't like the idea of her dating either but she is growing up" said Cody.

"What if hes a shy guy like I was as a kid" said Cody.

"Don't act all innocent remember the time you invited Barbra to dad's apartment to be alone with her" said Zack smirking at him.

"If I remember correctly you did the same thing" said Cody "and besides I respected anyone I was with."

"Plus Barbra could beat you up if you tried anything" laughed Zack.

Cody rolled his eyes "the point is I never pressured anyone to do anything" said Cody.

"If I knew my daughter was dating someone respectful like you I might be okay with it" said Zack "but most guys are jerks."

Cody was going to say something when Zack's phone rang he looked and answered it "hey London" he said smiling.

"What is this I hear you won't let Lizzie go on a date tonight" she said.

Zack rolled his eyes "did she call you?"

"Of course she did look I understand you don't want your baby to grow up but this is part of life you knew it was coming" said London.

"I just don't want her to get hurt" said Zack.

"Odds are she won't this is the first test of trust to see if she sticks by her expectations if she doesn't want to kiss yet she can let him know you gotta let her go" said London.

"You know how persuasive boys can be" said Zack.

"I also know how sweet and shy boys can be" said London.

"So your saying I should let her go" said Zack.

"Yes ill even come over to help her get ready" said London.

"Okay London but if this punk tries any funny buisness I'll hit him upside the head" said Zack.

"Okay I'll be over in a few minutes" said London as she hung up the phone.

Zack hung up the phone "I'm going to let her go" said Zack.

"It won't be so bad she will be back before you know it" said Cody.

Zack walked into Lizzie's room "hey I thought it over and you can go" he said.

"Lizzie's eyes went wide "really oh thank you daddy!" She said giving him a hug.

"But there are some rules your curfew is nine you cannot go anywhere alone with this boy where his dad cannot see you guys and if you feel uncomfortable by something he does or says call me and I'll come get you" said Zack.

"I promise dad" said Lizzie hugging him.

"Cody smiled "and remember have fun" he said.

She kissed them both "I love you" she said.

"We love you too" they both said "and London is going to help you get ready" said Zack.

"Really I love aunt London her fashion is awesome" Elizabeth said.

Then the doorbell rang "that must be London" said Cody as he went to answer it.

As he opened the door London smiled "I brought make up and outfits" she said walking in.

"Remember London please make her look like she's thirteen not sixteen" said Zack giving her a look.

"No worries she will be fashionable but age appropriate" said London.

"I'm going to help her get ready and please no coming in until I am finished okay?" Said London walking into Elizabeth's room and locking the door.

Zack sat down "I don't think I'm ready for this" he said panicking.

Cody put his arm around him "relax it will be okay I promise" he said.

A half an hour went by and London walked out "attention gentlemen when you see Elizabeth you will notice she looks a little different please be kind and not freaking out" she said eyeing Zack.

"I may not like her looking older but I'm not going to freak out" said Zack taking a breath.

London smiled "please welcome the beautiful Elizabeth Carrie Martin" as Elizabeth walked out with her blonde hair curled a pink shirt and a grey skirt with light make up on her face "how do I look?"

Zack looked at his daughter and then London "London what have you done she looks beautiful" said Zack.

"Dad why are you mad?" Said Elizabeth.

Zack stood up "because you look gorgeous and I'm not ready for a guy to look at you like that" he said over exaggerating.

"Yea Lizzie his mouth is going to drop wide open when he sees you,you look beautiful sweetie" said Cody.

Lizzie smiled "thank you guys."

The doorbell rang and London smiled "are you ready?"

"Yeah" she said in a shy voice as she walked up to the door and opened it a cute little boy with his dad was on the other side "hi Lizzie" he said quietly.

"Please come on in" said London stepping aside to let the two on.

Zack walked up to the two "hi I'm Elizabeth's Zack Martin" he said sticking his hand out for both of them to shake which they both did.

"Well my name is Alex Tyler and this is my son Aiden Tyler" he said.

"Nice to meet you both so what are the plans this evening?" Zack asked.

"Well they are seeing superhero squirrels which I will be overseeing as well being his first date I believe privacy is something he must earn my son is very respectful and will be respectful to your daughter I can promise you that" he assured.

Zack nodded "I do have a curfew set I expect her to be home at 9 on the dot not a minute later" said Zack.

"We will understand that" said Alex.

Zack nodded "alright" he said standing up and shaking their hands as they got ready to leave Zack gave Lizzie a hug "have a good time sweetie" he said as she let go and left the house.

10 minutes have went by although it felt like an hour to Zack as he tried to eat his dinner that Cody made he just took his fork and hit his plate repeatedly "uncle Zack why arent you eating?" Asked Cole.

Cody looked over "relax Zack she has another hour before curfew I'm sure she's fine"

"But what if she's not fine I'm going to call her and make sure she's okay" said Zack grabbing his phone and Cody grabbed it from him and looked at the clock "the movie just started the phone is probably off" said Zack.

Another thirty minutes went by and Zack was pacing "what if they get in a wreck?" He said.

"Zack if anything goes wrong she will call you" said Cody then returning to his book.

"What if she looses her phone?" Said Zack panicking.

"Why don't we have a guys night you Cole and I can play video games" said Cody.

"No thanks I don't want to do anything until she gets home" said Zack sitting on the couch next to Cody.

"Zack your going to worry yourself to death" said Cody as he got up "I'm going to get some Pepsi want any?"

"No thanks" he said motioning him to go on.

Cole was sitting in the kitchen doing his homework "whats wrong with Zack?"

"He's just nervous about Lizzie's first date" said Cody.

"The boy seems nice" said Cole.

"I know but its a dad thing he just wants Lizzie safe" said Cody sitting next to him.

"Are you worried about Lizzie?" He asked.

"Of course but I'm focusing on keeping Zack calm" said Cody.

Zack turned on the TV which the show was ironically "dates gone wrong" as his eyes went wide at everything that happened on the show.

He then heard his cell phone ring and he answered it without looking at the I'd "hello?" He said anxiously.

"Hey its Woody I was wondering if you and Cody want to come to the Bacon Fair thats on Sunday."

"Woody can I call you back I'm trying to keep my line free in case Lizzie calls," said Zack.

"Where is she at?" Asked Woody.

"She's on a date" said Zack.

Zack could hear ruffling before Marcus was on the phone "first date I remember my first date I got a little messing around you know what I'm saying?"

"How old were you" asked Zack his voice getting angry.

"I was thirteen everything happens at thirteen" laughed Marcus.

Zack hung up the phone and looked towards the door where his keys to the car were hanging and he went and grabbed them and his wallet and slammed the door.

Cody was helping Cole with his homework when he heard the door slam as he got up he noticed the car keys were gone and Zack was gone "damn it Zack!" Cody yelled.

Cody got out his phone and called Zack after four rings Zack answered "what?"

"Zack listen don't go bursting in there like a crazy person" said Cody.

"Look if he has a single hand on my daughter I'm beating the shit out of him" yelled Zack.

"You heard his son seems respectful" said Cody.

"Look I just want to see everything for myself alright?" Said Zack.

"The best thing is don't let her know your there do your inspection get out of there and get back home" said Cody "the last thing you want is for her to feel you betrayed her trust" said Cody.

"Don't worry babe I got it all under control" said Zack as he just pulled in the parking lot "I just parked I'm going to the movie I'll keep you posted love you."

Cody rolled his eyes "love you too" as he hung up the phone and went to helping Cole with his homework.

Zack got out of his car and went to the movie theatre and got his ticket and walked in and spotted his daughter and her date and sat three rows behind them he then looked around for and he was in the back of the theatre he then sat and eyed the back of his daughter's head.

Lizzie and Aiden were watching the movie as he faked a yawn and put his arm around her and Zack's eyes went wide "your hand better not droop down buddy" he thought watching them closely.

He got out his phone and texted Cody "he did the move..."

Cody's phone went off as he checked his message "what move?" He wrote back.

"You know the yawn and put his arms around her that move!" Zack sent.

"That's not so bad at least its around her shoulders and not waist" Said Cody.

Elizabeth was smiling at Aiden "I'm going to the bathroom right quick" she said as she got up and Zack quickly hid until she got out of the theatre and then he got back in his seat.

Aiden got out breath freshner as he sprayed it in his mouth "oh no he isn't she isn't ready for that!" Zack thought with an angry look on his face.

He then texted Cody "he just used breath freshner he's gonna try to kiss her!"

"Stay calm don't react I have a plan" texted back Cody.

"What plan let me in on it!" Zack wrote back.

"Okay in exactly two minutes the power will go off meaning it will ruin the moment meaning no kiss you will leave before she sees you and get home" wrote back Cody.

"You can hack the theatre's controls?" Asked Zack.

"Zackary hun I can hack anything :p" said Cody.

Elizabeth walked back in and sat next to Aiden as he put his arm around her again.

Aiden smiled at Elizabeth as he turned her face towards him pushed her hair behind her ear and leans in to kiss her when the movie all of a sudden goes off and everyone starts looking around and panicking.

Zack pumped his fist in the air and texted Cody "you are the best fiance in the world if I hadn't already proposed I would have done it tonight I love you baby."

"Love you too babe now get home before she sees you!" Texted Cody.

Zack quickly snuck out the theater and got in his car and headed home.

Cody took a breath and closed his computer Cole was already in bed so he sat on the couch and started reading a book until Zack got home a few minutes later Zack walked in and Cody smiled "did she catch you?"

"No act natural" he said sitting down next to Cody and grabbing a book and opening it to a random page.

A few minutes later Elizabeth walked in "hey daddy hey Cody how was your night?"

"Pretty boring the real question is how was your night?" Asked Cody.

"The movie was good but the power went out during it" she said sitting next to Zack.

"You know those movie theatres that happens sometimes" said Zack casually.

"So was Aiden a gentleman?" Asked Zack.

"Well" she hesitated.

"What happened?" Asked Cody.

"Well he tried to kiss me once in the theatre ure and once outside the door but I wasn't ready how do you know when the time is right?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I'll tell you when the time is right...never" said Zack shaking his head.

Cody rolled his eyes "what your dad means is A first kiss is a big deal and you should wait until your comfortable and until your ready if your not ready you could regret it you want to wait until your with the right person" said Cody.

"I'm not crazy about you growing up and experiencing these things but one thing is for sure you shouldn't do anything your not ready to do and if anyone tries to force you let me know and I'll handle it," said Zack.

"Thank you guys I'm going to bed I love you dad" she said giving Zack a kiss on the cheak and then she turned to Cody "I love you too daddy Cody."

Cody smiled "you called me daddy."

"Is that okay dad?" She said looking at Zack.

Zack smiled "of course it is sweetie."

She then walked in her room and shut the door.

Cody looked at Zack with a grin on his face "she called me daddy!" He said excited.

Zack hugged him "you have been her other parent the last few years" said Zack.

"And I've loved every minute of it" said Cody.

"And I've love my little boy" said Zack.

They smiled as the two of them turned on the TV and watched a movie snuggling on the couch before they went to bed .


	14. Chapter 14

It was August 4th and it was the twins birthday Cody was in a deep sleep when Zack walked up to their bed holding a tray of pancakes and bacon and a long box with a bracelet inside he sat both of them on the nightstand next to the bed as Zack sat on the side of the bed he then rolled Cody from his side to laying on his back and leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

Cody put his hands on Zack's waist and pulled him on top of him as they continued to make out with him they then pulled apart "happy birthday Codes" said Zack as he reached for the tray "I made you breakfast this morning" he said handing it over. Zack you didn't have to I mean its your birthday too! By the way happy birthday minutes older guy" Said Cody.

"Yeah and those fifteen minutes were the worst time of my life" said Zack dramatically.

"Why is that" said Cody leaning up into sitting position.

Zack went into sitting position as well "because those fifteen minutes were tragic because you were away from me" said Zack.

Cody leaned in and kissed Zack and then they pulled apart "I got something for you" said Zack grabbing the small box and handed it to Cody and he opened it, it was a silver necklace with letters hanging off of it that spelled out Zady.

He looked at Zack confused "Zady?"

"I know its cheesy its a combination of our names" said Zack pushing Cody's hair behind his ear and Cody smiled "I love it its beautiful."

Zack then took the necklace out of the box and put it around Cody's neck as Cody admired it on himself.

"I got something for you too" said Cody as he went to the closet and got a small box and gave it to him Zack opened it and it was a Red Socks Watch "Cody this is awesome" he said excited.

"I'm glad you like it" replied Cody.

"I love it" said Zack kissing Cody as he pushed Cody down on the bed and he was about to take off his shirt when the door opened and the kids ran in "happy birthday dad and daddy" they both said.

Zack got off of Cody real quick and Cody leaned up and straightened his shirt"hey kids!" Cody said as the kids ran to give him a hug.

They then went over to Zack and gave him a hug too "aunt London is here to take us to her house" said Elizabeth.

"Why are you guys leaving" asked Cody arching his eyes brows.

"I have birthday plans for you and I" said Zack "I hope you don't mind."

Cody smiled at him and then turned back to the kids "are you sure you guys will be okay for the day" he asked concerned.

"For the day?" Said London as she walked in the bedroom "Zack said I'm keeping them for the weekend."

Cody then turned to Zack "what all do you have planned?"

"I have a lot planned for us you better get in the shower and get ready" said Zack.

"Wait daddy Cole and I have a present for you and dad too" said Elizabeth as she handed one bag to Zack and the other to Cody.

Cody opened his first it was a Red Sox shirt with the signatures of all the team "wow this is awesome I have the best kids ever" said Cody as he kissed both of them on the head.

Zack then opened his "season passes for the red Sox next year thanks guys!" He said Zack giving the kids a hug.

"Well we better get going so they can get ready for their day" said London.

The kids said their goodbyes and wished their dads a happy birthday before leaving with London.

Once they heard the door shut Cody went to get some clothes "I'm going to take a shower."

Zack took off his shirt and walked up behind Cody "mind if I join you?"

A blush crept onto Cody's face "I don't mind" Cody then took off his shirt and Zack started kissing him as he picked him up and Cody put his legs around Zack's waist and Zack started walking into the bathroom.

He put Cody on the counter and unzipped his pants and boxers and threw them on the ground Zack then took his off his jeans and turned on the shower water and picked Cody back up and continued to walk into the shower and slammed him up against the wall as he continued to make out with him and then started to trail down his neck and shoulders and chest as Cody moaned "oh Zack I love you."

Zack whispered husky "I love you too" as he took one hand down to his lovers member and started pumping it as Cody grabbed Zack's as they pumped each other until they both came.

They both took a breath resting for a minute and then Cody stood up and pushed Zack down on the seat in the shower And Cody sat on the floor of the shower and took Zack's member in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it and flicked the tip as Zack moaned "Cody baby your amazing!" He said as his moans became louder Cody sucked harder deep throated him as Zack arched his head back "Codyyyy I'm about to"

He didn't even finish his sentence before he came in Cody's mouth which he swallowed and licked it clean and then got up and kissed Zack and sat on his lap.

The two of them cuddled for a minute and then Zack kissed his shoulder "we have a lot planned you want to get cleaned up and get out of here?"

"Sure" said Cody they both stood up and cleaned each other off and turned off the water and got out of the shower dried off and got ready to go.

"Do I need anything?" Asked Cody looking around the bedroom.

"Nope I have everything in this bag babe let's go" said Zack grabbing his hand and leaving the house they got in the car and drove off.

"So where are we going?" Asked Cody.

"That's for me to know" said Zack.

"Oh come on Zack one hint" begged Cody as he put on his sunglasses.

"You'll find out when we get there" said Zack.

"Zack you really didn't have to do all of this" said Cody.

"I wanted to, I wanted our birthday to be special for both of us" said Zack grabbing Cody's hand with his free hand.

"You already got me this beautiful necklace,and fixed me breakfast in bed if anything I should be doing something for you" said Cody.

"All I want for my birthday is to spend time with you" said Zack.

A few minutes later the pulled up to their first destination "were at a museum you hate museum's?" Said Cody getting out of the car.

"I do but you love them so I'll live" said Zack putting his arm around Cody's shoulders and walked to get the tickets.

After the tour was over Cody got a couple of souvenirs and they went to the car to "thank you for the day" said Cody.

Zack laughed "you think were done how cute" he said pulling out of the parking lot Cody arched his eye "what else are we doing?"

Zack smirked "you'll see."

They then pulled up to an amusement park "Zack I'm scared of roller coasters" said Cody embarrassed.

"Don't worry I'll be right with you" said Zack as they walked together to get their tickets and went in the park.

"They spent the next few hours riding rides,going to shows, and Zack plagued games after that they left and went to their next destination Cody could see the beach in the distance.

Once they got to the beach Cody admired the calm water coming upon the shore and the lighting from the sun on the water "its so beautiful" whispered Cody.

Zack walked up behind Cody and put his arms around him "nowhere near as beautiful as you" said Zack kissing him on the cheek.

"Please Zack your way more beautiful than me" said Cody.

"Nope you know why I put you down so much in our youth I knew you were better looking than me and I didn't want anyone else having you" whispered Zack.

"You have me now right?" Said Cody.

"That's right these last three years have been amazing" said Zack "and I want to make it official the kids already know about our relationship so I've decided how about a year from now our 35th birthday" he got down on one knee and grabbed his hand with the ring on it "will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?" Asked Zack.

Cody began to cry "were setting a date?"

"Yes only if you want to" said Zack still on his knees.

Cody smiled "yes a year from now we will be married."

Zack stood up and picked Cody up and they made out non stop for fifteen minutes and they pulled apart "I'm the luckiest guy in the world" said Zack.

"No I am everything is perfect" said Cody kissing Zack on the neck.

"You ready to go swimming?" Asked Zack smirking.

"Oh no its too cold you better not!" Said Cody as he pushed him off of Zack and began to run on the beach Zack catches him and grabbed his hands and yanked him down to the water as the wave went over them once they came back up the two of them were laughing.

They then continued to splash each other and try to push each other under water and Cody swam up to Zack and he put his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss which they both fought for dominance until Cody finally won.

Once they pulled apart they smiled at one another "you ready to get out of here?" Zack whispered kissing Cody's neck.

"Yeah" Cody whispered.

After driving home Zack looked for the house key and couldn't find it ad he began to panic "relax Zack I'll go to the back door and come through the house and let you in."

Cody walked around to the back and opened the door he then smirked and had an idea and ran in his and Zack's room and stripped down and put a robe on and went to the front door and unlocked it Zack's eyes went wide "hello babe what's up with the robe" said Zack as he shut the door.

Cody then dropped the robe as Zack's eyes went wide as he started making out with him and picked him up kicked their bedroom door open and threw him on the bed as Cody kept pulling Zack closer to him and aggressively took off Zack's shirt and jeans and threw them on the floor.

Cody changed positions to where he was on top and took control he kissed Zack's neck trailed down to his chest as Zack moaned Cody babe" he whimpered as Cody kept kissing down Zack's body until he got down to his member and licked off the precum and he took the member in his mouth as Zack moaned Cody's name over and over until he came.

After a few minutes Zack pulled Cody's head up and kissed him and switched positions and Zack was now on top and he did the same thing Cody did trail in kisses down every inch of his body as Cody moaned "Zack I love you!"

Zack responded by kissing harder and putting more of his body pressure on Cody.

Cody couldn't wait any longer "I want you now!" He moaned as he turned over Zack leaned down and kissed his shoulder as he positioned himself "are you ready?"

"Zack just please" begged Cody.

"Zack thrusted it in slowly until Cody got used to it and then thruster on and out in a steady rythem as Cody moaned "I love you Zack" moaned Cody.

Zack continued until they both came and they both collapsed and took deep breaths as Cody kissed Zack "I love you"he whispered.

Zack smiled and kissed him again "I love you too baby I can't wait until our birthday"

"Were finally going to be married" said Cody.

Zack played with Cody's hair "I cant wait."

Cody snuggled next to Zack and put his arms around him as they both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Birthday Weekend pt 2

It was the next morning and Cody was asleep with his head on Zack's chest and Zack was just looking at Cody's angelic face as he ran his fingers through Cody's hair he leaned down and kissed his forehead and Cody began to stir.

Cody leaned his head up and kissed Zack softly on the lips "good morning" said Cody smiling.

"Good morning cutie" Zack said back "did you enjoy your birthday?"

"It was the best birthday because we decided the day we were going to spend the rest of our life together" said Cody.

"It was my favorite birthday because you said you would marry me in a year and it wasn't a dream" said Zack.

"So why our birthday" asked Cody kissing Zack's neck.

Zack blushed "your gonna think its cheesy" he said laughing.

"Try me" said Cody.

"Well next year it will be 35 years ago since we were born we began life together ,everything we have went through all these years has been together first as brothers,as friends, as lovers, and next year as my husband."

We moved in the Tipton we didn't know a single person but we had each other, we moved on the boat we had different rooms but we were still together, we went to college we roomed together Its always been together," said Zack.

"We had been together since we started our lives,we've been through it all, the good the bad and the worst,and I wanted our wedding day to be the same as the first day we started our lives together" said Zack "go ahead and laugh at me."

Cody smiled at him as tears fell down his eyes and Zack began o panic "no no no please don't cry," he said wiping Cody's tear.

"I'm crying because that's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" said Cody.

"I mean every word of it" whispered Zack kissing him "we have another day before the kids come home what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Can we just stay in bed and watch Netflix I just want to relax with you" said Cody.

Zack kissed Cody "your wish is my command" he said grabbing the Xbox controller and giving it to Cody "I'll even top that and fix us breakfast In bed" said Zack.

"You fixed breakfast yesterday let me fix breakfast today" said Cody getting up.

"Cody please let me" said Zack.

Cody walked up to Zack and put his arms around his neck and started to kiss him and softly pushed him down on the bed and then Cody leaned back up "stay in bed I'm fixing breakfast."

Zack leaned up and threw a pillow at Cody "that was evil."

Cody laughed "get back in bed I'm fixing us breakfast.

Zack got back under the covers and lied down and Cody went in the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Cody began to get the ingredients out and turn on the stove to fix breakfast dance he finished making breakfast he put the stuff on the plate and grabbed both plates and walked back to their room he opened the door and Zack was asleep.

Cody sat the plates down and crawled under the covers and put his arms around him from behind and snuggled into Zack's back and Zack smirked and turned over to Cody's side and started tickiling him.

Cody started laughing and kicking and Zack rolled over on top of him and kissed him as Cody deepened the kiss and rolled them over to where Cody was on top and then pulled apart "want to go ahead and eat breakfast" asked Cody.

"That sounds great" said Zack.

Cody got off of Zack and got their plates and they both got back in bed in under the covers Zack and Cody ate their breakfast while just enjoying their comfortable silence.

After they ate Cody took the plates to the sink and washed them and walked back in the room and got back under the covers and put his arms around Zaxk's waist and rested his head on Zack's chest "so babe what movie are we watching ?" Asked Zack getting the controller as he kissed his forehead.

Cody looked up "any specific movie you want to watch."

"It doesn't matter to me" said Zack.

"Well I know you want to see the newest "Zombies Unleashed" I guess we could see that" said Cody.

"Are you sure you can handle it babe Its supposed to be scary" said Zack smirking.

"That's okay its just an excuse to snuggle closer to you" said Cody tightening his grip on Zack and kissed him on the cheek.

"Extra snuggling? Scary movie it is" said Zack As he pressed play.

As the movie played Zack was amazed and Cody kept tucking his head under the covers and putting his arms around Zack and Zack laughed "you are so cute when your scared."

"Yea your enjoying this I bet" said Cody.

"Yea a little bit I could just distract you" whispered Zack kissing Cody as he started to take off Cody's shirt and rolled Cody on the bed and Zack got on top of him and started kissing his neck forming a hickey.

Cody started to moan and arch his head back when Zack's phone rang it was London's ringtone "are you going to answer it?" Asked Cody as Zack started trailing down his neck "let the machine get it" whispered Zack.

"What if something is wrong with the kids!" Said Cody.

"Okay I'll get the phone" said Zack kissing Cody one more time before getting up and answering the phone "hey London are the kids okay?"

"Hi nice to talk to you Zack" said London.

"Sorry London how are you today?" Said Zack rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine thank you but I have bad news" said London.

Bad news? What's going on?" Said Zack as Cody sat behind him and put his arms around his neck and kissed Zack's shoulder.

"Maddie is back in town and it didnt work with her boyfriend and she wants to file for custody of Lizzie."

Zack's eyes went wide "custody of Lizzie!" He yelled.

He looked over at Cody And the expression on Cody's face was anger.

"She's not going to get her" said Zack.

"I'm sorry for ruining your weekend but I thought I'd give her a heads up" said London.

"Thank you London I'm not going to let this happen" said Zack as he hung up the phone.

"So what's going on?" Said Cody in a serious voice.

"Maddie wants to fight for custody for Lizzie" said Zack putting his head down.

Cody tried to keep his calm but he exploded in anger "what right does she have! She abandoned her for a stupid guy, You and I have been parents to her US I've loved her as my own since the second she was born Zack as far as I'm concerned she is our daughter Cole is our son nobody is going to change that" yelled Cody.

"I know baby she even calls you dad she's your child as much as mine I will fight to the end of the earth to keep things the way they are" said Zack hugging Cody and kissing his cheek "nobody is going to take our daughter from us."

"Where is Maddie anyways?" Asked Cody.

"I don't know but were going to have to get a lawyer and fight for her" said Zack.

"I don't want my daughter being taken from me" said Cody as tears came down his face.

Zack grabbed his hand "she won't I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

Once the bad news was delivered from London,Zack nor Cody couldn't enjoy the rest of the night with each other. "I just want to see the kids now" said Cody.

"You want to go ahead and pick them up?" Asked Zack sitting up and grabbing his phone to go ahead and let London know they were coming over.

"I just want our children here with us I don't want her pulling a fast one and taking off with Lizzie" said Cody.

"Right" said Zack.

They got on decent clothes and drove to London's house once they pulled up and put the car in park and got out of their car and started to walk towards London's mansion when the front door busted open and Lizzie ran as fast as she could And started crying in Cody's arms as he kneeled down to her height "honey whats wrong" he said as he wiped her tear away.

"Mom said I can never see you again" she said hugging Cody tighter.

Cody tightened his grip on her as he picked her up in his arms "listen I'm going to do everything I can to keep you here with us," as tears came down his face.

"I don't want to go with her daddy I want to stay with you dad and Cole" she said crying into his shirt.

Zack walked over next to them "you are going to stay with us okay I don't want to see one more tear come down that face understand me?" Said Zack.

"Do you promise dad" said Elizabeth.

"I promise with all my heart" said Zack.

Lizzie wiped her eyes but wouldn't let go of Cody and he picked her up and the three of them walked into London's house.

London ran up to them in relief "oh my god I heard Lizzie leave I didn't know she was coming after you all."

"I guess she saw us pull up from the window" said Zack.

"London why would you let Maddie tell Elizabeth she was never going to see Cosy again do you know how upset she is!" Yelled Zack.

"Look Lizzie no matter what your mom says were fighting until the end there is nothing for you to worry about" said London.

"Lizzie honey can you go play I need to talk to your dads real quick" Said London.

"No I don't want daddy Cody to leave me" said Elizabeth.

"I'm not leaving you princess we will be right here" said Cody kissing her forehead.

She was hesitant of leaving but finally let go to go to the living room.

Once she was out of sight Cody broke down "seeing her like that broke my heart I don't want her taken from me I love her so much" said Cody.

Zack put his arm around to comfort Cody "I know you do Cody one of the reasons I knew we would work is you knew my child is my world and she is your world now too both of our children are" said Zack.

"Even before we started our relationship I loved her like my own and I would do everything in the world for her" said Cody.

"This is one of the things we can use to win this Maddie left her with no remorse or regret you were there to parent her for the last four years you have provided financially emotionally you have been a father she hasn't been anything...this is why I think you can win," said London.

"Yeah we can point out all of those things" said Zack.

"But there is one thing she can use against you, your relationship its hard as is for a gay couple to have custody of kids but incest is illegal she could use that and Bailey would automatically get Cole too" said London.

"But why how does that determine how I parent I'm good to both of my kids so is Cody both of their "mothers" left for selfish reasons how that be better encuorment then Cody and I" said Zack.

"It may be in your best interest until everything is final you might want to split up, during this process I wouldn't advise you living together or act like your serving each other" said London.

"I don't want to break up with him he makes me the happiest I have ever been" said Zak grabbing Cody's hand.

"I didn't say break up just one of you move out and distance yourselvss otherwise you will lose both kids" said London.

"If Maddie claims you are having an inappropriate relationship they will look into your life into full detail any evidence there is could go against you" said London.

"What if we play the part brothers live together all the time we bicker every now and then convince them we hate each other" said Zack.

London gave him an are you kidding look "even back in Seven Seas High I could tell Cody wanted Zack so the hate acting isn't going to work" said London.

"I don't want to leave Cody and my son" said Zack kissing his cheek.

"And I don't want to leave Zack and my daughter" said Cody grabbing his hand.

"This will just be long enough to make sure Zack keeps custody" said London "you want Zack to keep Lizzie right?"

"Of course" said Cody.

"I'd suggest one of you move out as soon as possible" said London.

"I just promised Elizabeth I wasn't going to leave her" said Cody.

"Do you want to be in her life for the long run if so you will have to leave for the short run" said London.

"Okay guess were splitting up" said Zack.

"Guess I'm leaving in the morning but I have one last night as a family" said Cody.

"Let's get the kids" said Zack.

They got the kids and drove home in silence once they pulled in Cody went to look for a movie and Zack sat on the couch as the kids started to their room Zack stopped them "Elizabeth, Cole were having a movie night tonight get your pajamas on come back out here."

"Movie nights are on Sunday's and Tuesday's dad" said Cole.

"Today is Saturday" said Elizabeth.

Zack took a breath "sit down guys we have something to tell you."

The two sat down on the other couch and looked at Zack "is Lizzie being taken away?" Asked Cole.

"Were going to try to stop that from happening but tonight is our last night together for a while Cody and Cole are gonna leave for a while" said Zack.

"Daddy you just promised you were going to stay why did you lie!" Yelled Elizabeth.

Cody's heart started to break "honey its just for a little while we will come back okay I'm doing this because I love you" said Cody sitting next to her.

"Are you guys breaking up?" Asked Cole.

"No were just taking some time apart" said Zack.

"But we like living together the four of us" said Lizzie.

"Honey its very complicated I don't want to leave either living with you three has been the best time of my life but we have to go just for a while okay" said Cody as tears fell down his face.

"We will be together someday you guys promise?" Said Cole.

"I promise little buddy" said Zack hugging him.

Once things settled down they watched the movie and once it was over Zack and Cody carried the kids to bed and then went in their room "its our last night for a while" said Zack.

Cody was looking at his phone and took a breath he leaned in and kissed Zack for the longest time and then pulled away with tears in his eyes.

"Cody baby what's wrong talk to me" said Zack holding him close and Cody looked away.

"Codes babe talk to me please" Zack pleaded.

"We have to break up" he whispered.

Zack looked at him in disbelief "what?"


	17. Chapter 17

Tears fell down Cody's eyes "we have to break up."

Zack looked at him in disbelief "What why?" He said as his voice began to crack.

"Because we can't realistically live together with our kids and be happy" said Cody.

Zack grabbed his hands "yes we can its just going to take time I thought you loved Lizzie as your own."

"I do believe me I do and I can still be in her life I just can't be in yours" said Cody.

"Why what did I do? I have been good to you I gave you my all, I fought for you" whispered Zack.

"You didn't do anything you have been perfect but laws and everything is against us" said Cody.

"Your not even willing to fight for me" whispered Zack "I'd fight for you until the end of the earth.

"I can't we were living a fairy tale this is reality we are brothers we can't be together" yelled Cody tears falling down his face.

"Zack I love you and always will" said Cody.

"I can't love you as just my brother we have gone far past that line I can't see you without wanting to walk up and give you a kiss or call you cutie or just grab you and make love to you, since I kissed you the first time I cannot go back to the way things were before and since you can so easily you never loved me" yelled Zack.

"I never said it would be easy it will be the hardest thing in the world" yelled Cody back.

"Look me In the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore" yelled Zack.

Cody looked at Zack "I..."

Zack arched his eye brow and did his famous smirk and Cody lost it "I love you, you magnificiant bastard" he said passionately as he walked up to Zack and tackled him on the bed as started making out with him passionately as Zack grabbed him and pushed him closer to him no space in between the two and Zack rolled them over to where he was on top and continued to kiss him and then he pulled away.

Tears began streaming down Cody's face and Zack got off of him and lied next to him "Cody please just tell me what is wrong baby."

"I have to let you go to protect you" Cody said in a whisper.

"To protect me? From what? Who?" Asked Zack putting his hand through Cody's hair.

"Maddie she said if I stay with you as your lover she would have you killed so you couldn't have Elizabeth" whispered Cody as he grabbed his phone and showed Zack the text.

Zack looked at it in anger and threw the phone his angry face then softened as he grabbed Cody's hand "you never worry about having to protect me or Elizabeth I can protect myself my daughter ..."

Cody looked down in sadness "and I can protect you and our son too she's not going to hurt any of us" said Zack "I promise."

"I just couldn't imagine if she had you killed, Elizabeth wouldn't have a dad because of me" said Cody crying.

Zack put his arms around Cody and pulled him close "not Maddie or anyone is going to tear our family apart."

"I love you so much" said Cody kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you too just never try to break up with me ever again everything we have gone through has been together don't break the formula okay?" Said Zack kissing his hand "Cody Martin are you still marrying me next year?"

"Is your middle name Thomas?" Said Cody.

"Yes" said Zack.

Cody then leaned in and kissed him again slipping his tongue then pulled away and smiled "for richer and for poorer."

Zack smiled "for better and for worse."

"Until death do us part" Cody finished the vow as he leaned in and kissed him again.

"I don't want to live apart" Cody whispered snuggling into his chest.

"I don't either I'm going to hate not sleeping beside you" said Zack.

Cody snuggled his face into Zack's chest "I love you promise you will wait for me?"

"I'll wait for eternity if I have to"Said Zack.

The two just lied there together and snuggled for a while not wanting to let the other go and Cody leaned up and kissed Zack again as he deepend the kiss crawling on top of Cody and they made love for the last time for A while taking their time every touch every inch of their body just enjoying their time together and melting into one another.

The next morning after Cody and Cole were packed up and ready to go the kids didn't want to be apart and neither did Zack and Cody.

Zack grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him back into his embrace "please don't leave me" he whispered.

Cody put his arms around his shoulders "we will be back before you know it" said Cody.

"One day we can have our happy ever after" said Zack.

"I can't wait" said Cody leaning in and kissing him again.

Cody grabbed his stuff and so did Cole "hey daddy promise we will play video games when I move back in?" He asked to Zack.

Zack laughed "you bet buddy" he said giving him a hug "you keep your dad in line" Zack joked.

"Daddy can we have game nights when you come back" asked Elizabeth.

Cody nodded "its a date" he said hugging Lizzie "don't give your dad too much of a hard time while I'm gone" said Cody.

"I won't I promise" said Lizzie kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm gotta go to the apartment" said Cody.

Zack kissed him one more time and he grabbed his stuff to go to his car he put his stuff in the car and looked back at Zack and Elizabeth was waving at Cole and he was waving back.

Cody was about to get in the car when Zack lost it "I cant let him leave us" he whispered.

"Then go stop him dad" said Elizabeth.

I can't" Zack whispered as the car drove away.

Zack and Elizabeth sat next to each other on the couch just letting the day slip away being depressed.

Zack was burried in his bed tears falling down his face he reached over to Cody's side of the bed where he once was and bursted into tears until he passed out asleep.

There was a knock at the door Zack being dead asleep he didn't hear it and Lizzie did she went to the front door to see Cody and Cole with their bags "hey Lizzie where's Zack?"

He passed out crying in his sleep he misses you" said Elizabeth.

"He cried?" Cody said as his heart broke.

"He loves you so much daddy" said Elizabeth.

"I'm going to go check on him Cole do you want to play with Elizabeth" he asked his son.

"Come on Lizzie" said Cole as they ran into Lizzie's room.

Cody then took a breath and walked into Zack's room and could see the tear stained on Zack's cheeks which broke Cody's heart "poor baby" he thought.

He softly pulled up the covers and slipped in behind Zack and put his arms around him.

Zack felt the arms and flipped around and to see Cody's angelic face "Cody.." he said in disbelief.

"Hey baby" whispered Cody.

"You came back" Zack whispered.

"I can't live without you these last few hours have been miserable I'm willing to fight I will show the judge I love you our son our daughter our family I want to be here with our family every other family gets to be together why can't we?" Said Cody.

Tears fell from Zack's eyes "I love you so much are you guys moving back in?"

"Do you want me to?" Asked Cody.

"More than anything" said Zack as he leaned in and kissed him.

"Were in this together right?" Said Cody.

"Until the end" whispered Zack.


	18. Chapter 18

Elizabeth takes a stand

It was in the afternoon after the kids got home from school and Cody was already home from work reading a book on the couch waiting for Zack to get home with the kids.

A few minutes later the door opened and the kids came running in and Cody smiled "hey how was school today?" Cody asked.

"It was boring can I just skip fourth grade?" Asked Cole.

Cody laughed "afraid not kiddo its part of it" he then looked over to Elizabeth "how was your day Lizzie?"

"It was stupid Alicia is mad because a guy in my class likes me and she likes him" said Elizabeth rolling her eyes.

"Hey you don't need to be even thinking about boys focus on your grades" said Zack.

Cody rolled his eyes "Zack she's getting to that age" he aid smirking at Zack.

"I know doesn't mean I like it" said Zack giving Cody a quick kiss he then turned to Lizzie "speaking of guys you need to go ahead and do your homework were going out for family night tonight."

Lizzie took her book bag and went to the kitchen and Cole followed suit Zack sat next to Cody on the couch and put his arm around him "how was your day?" He said leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"It was okay all I can think about is Lizzie though I don't want to lose her" said Cody as a couple of tears fell down his face.

"Hey Code, listen to me any judge will see that you are a wonderful parent to Elizabeth and Elizabeth adores you sometimes I think she loves you more than me" said Zack kissing his forehead "we have nothing to worry about baby."

"I love you, you always know what to say" said Cody leaning in and kissing Zack Zack was about to lean back on the couch when there was a knock at the door.

The knock startled the both of them when Cody pulled away and Zack got up to answer the door and a police officer was standing there "Zackary Martin we have court papers in regarding a Madeline Fitzpatrick for full custody of Zoey Martin" he said handing over the papers.

"Full custody? I'm her father I have rights to see her too!" Said Zack.

"We know and you have rights to fight her demands you need to get a lawyer" said the officer.

"Thank you I will be fighting this" said Zack as he shut the door.

Zack took a breath and sat down on the couch rereading the papers as Cody walked over "what is it?" He asked leaning down and hugging him from behind and kissed his cheek "Maddie wants full custody me not having any rights at all."

"What! You have got to be kidding me she left Elizabeth and for the last four years we have been her parents she can't do this" yelled Cody.

Elizabeth overheard Cody's upset voice and listened into the conversation after realizing her mother was trying to get her taken away from her dad's she knew she wasn't going to let this happen."

Elizabeth slammed down her pencil and looked at Cole "hey bro come with me."

Cole looked around confused before following his sister "where are we going?" He asked.

"I'm not going to get taken away you and our dads are my family and I'm going to make sure Maddie knows that" she said putting on her coat and the two of them went out the back door "Lizzie are you insane do you even know where she lives?" Asked Cole.

"Yea I've tracked her on my phone" said Lizzie going towards Zaxk's truck.

"We can't drive your fourteen you don't have your license" said Cole panicking.

"Dad already taught me how to drive for in the case of an emergency and I think this qualifies" said Elizabeth.

"I don't think this is a good idea" said Cole.

"She abandoned me your dad and my dad were the ones who were thee I don't want anything to do with her" yelled Elizabeth.

"Well send her an email or something" said Cole.

"I thought you were my brother I thought we stuck together" said Elizabeth.

"I am your brother and I will always be on your side" said Cole.

"Then get in truck." said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth got in the drivers seat and Cole in the passengers and she began driving "I hope you know what your doing" said Cole.

"I do" said Elizabeth she started speeding down the road and fifteen minutes later she pulled up into Maddie's driveway and parked the car "you want me to go with you?" Asked Cole "for support."

"I have to do this on my own thanks for riding with me" she said hugging him and then getting out of the car and walking up to the door she first knocked softly and then knocked harder and Maddie answered the door.

"Elizabeth is that you?" She said shocked.

"How dare you!" Yelled Elizabeth.

"Excuse me young lady" said Maddie in an angry tone.

"You left me Madeline without even a blink of an eye or a goodbye for a stupid guy there were nights I stayed up crying wondering why you just left you want to know who conforted me my dads" yelled Elizabeth.

"He is your uncle not your dad" said Maddie.

"No your wrong a parent is not by blood its by who was there for you and that is Cody" she yelled.

"Why five years later why do you all of a sudden want to be my parent now!"yelled Elizabeth.

"I just want whats best for you" said Elizabeth.

"If you want me to be happy then let me stay with my dads I'll visit you just don't take me away from them they along with my brother are my family" Elizabeth said.

"You don't need to be there" said Maddie.

"You let me go with no regret just like that you have no right to say where I don't need to be you screwed me over once I'm not going to let you do that again" yelled Elizabeth.

"Your a child you don't understand any of this" said Maddie.

"I'm mature enough to know family comes first and even if dad got with anyone else he wouldn't chose a boyfriend over me like you did if you want what's best for me drop the custody charges and never talk to me again" said Elizabeth.

Someone then appeared behind Maddie "who is this" said a man's voice.

"Dan this is Elizabeth my daughter" said Maddie.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide "so this is who you abandoned me for" she yelled "I thought you all broke up" she yelled.

"No we didn't break up your mother just doesn't want you near those freaks" said Dan.

"Those people are my parents" yelled Elizabeth.

Cole noticing the extra person had a bad vibe and took his phone out and made a phone call.

Meanwhile Cody and Zack was watching TV when Cody's phone started ringing and he looked at the ID and arched his eyes "Cole is calling me."

"You think he's trying to do a prank phone call and forgot to block the number" joked Zack.

Cody laughed at his joke and answered the phone "hello?"

"Dad your going to be mad but I'm with Elizabeth's she drove to Maddie's and I think something bad is about to happen can you come here?" He asked.

"What! Don't say anything else were on our way" yelled Cody.

"Cody whats wrong?" Said Zack.

"Grab your coat I'll explain on the way" said Cody.

"What about the kids" asked Zack.

"There not here" said Cody.

The two of them got their coats and shoes and left the house as they walked out of the house Zack's eyes went wide "where the hell is my truck" he yelled.

"Elizabeth took it" said Cody as he got in the drivers seat of his car.

"What the hell is going on" yelled Zack as he got in the passenger seat.

"Elizabeth went to confront Maddie she doesn't want to leave us" said Cody.

"She fights for what she believes In" said Zack.

"She is just like you" said Cody as they continued to drive

Dan rolled his eyes "why do you even want this kid she's probably just a fuck up."

Elizabeth eyed Maddie "are you even going to defend me?" She yelled "both of my fathers would have defended me."

"This is why you can't be my parent Maddie" yelled Elizabeth.

"Your nothing but a stupid little bitch" said Dan "get the hell off my property"

"Not until she promises to drop the court order if I live with you I'll give you hell" said Elizabeth.

Dan shook his head "get away from here you stupid little bitch" he said grabbing Elizabeth and pushing her down the stairs.

Cole's eyes went wide watching the scene from the window of the car he then got out and ran to Elizabeth's side "leave my sister alone!" He yelled.

Another car then pulled up and Zack and Cody got out and ran up to Elizabeth "who hit my daughter!" Zack yelled.

"She wouldn't get off of my property" yelled Dan.

"You had no right to hit her bastard and Maddie you just watched it happen!" Screamed Zack.

"She started it" whispered Maddie.

"Being a parent means you defend your child no matter what that's what I've been doing for the last five years" yelled Cody.

"Cody is more of a parent then you will ever be" said Elizabeth.

Dan grabbed a shovel and hit Elizabeth on the head with it causing her to pass out Zack looked in anger and was about to attack Dan when Cody beat him to it "you son of a Bitch how dare you put a hand on my kid" he screamed Cody as he attacked Dan.

"Cody leave him alone!" Yelled Maddie.

"Leave him alone he attacked Elizabeth and you think thats okay!" Screamed Zack.

A minute later an ambulance and police showed up and for the first time in a while Zack was terrified.


	19. Chapter 19

Zack and Cody were waiting patiently at the hospital for some news the police took Maddie and Dave into custody due to the abuse to Elizabeth. Zack was going crazy wondering if his little girl was going to be okay and Cody was comforting him staying positive.

The doctor then walked in "who are the parents for Elizabeth Martin?"

Zack and Cody got up "I'm her father is she okay?"

"She's fine she doesn't seem to have any head injuries she should be able to discharged later today" said the doctor.

Zack took a deep breath of relief as Cody gave him a hug "thank god she's okay" said Zack.

"Can we go see her?" Asked Cody.

"Yes please follow me" said the doctor as they both followed the doctor and walked into the room.

Elizabeth was asleep on the hospital bed and Zack and Cody sat on the chairs and pulled them up next to the bed.

Zack leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead "if it wasn't for the fact I would be put in jail I would have killed that guy I don't want him near my daughter again" said Zack.

"Well could we use that in court Maddie didn't even defend her she just watched it happen,she didn't even care," said Cody.

"I know" said Zack putting his hand on top of Cody's.

The door then opened and they moved apart it was a police officer "I have a few questions."

Zack nodded for him to proceed "so how did Elizabeth get to Madeline's home?"

"She took a bus she wanted to talk about the arrangements with her living situation"said Cody.

"Well we talked to Elizabeth earlier and she's made it clear she wants nothing to do with Maddie at this point" said the officer.

"Well for her safety and the way Maddie's boyfriend attacked her I don't want my daughter around him and I don't Maddie with her while he is with him" said Zack.

"We agree your home is appropriate for Elizabeth she seems to like it there so the current court date has been terminated the custody arrangement will stay the way it is until Madeline is out of a relationship with Dave then she may get visitation" said the police officer.

Cody and Zack smiled in relief "I'm so happy I just want what's best for my daughter" said Zack.

"She will get what's best for her I just suggest if Elizabeth has something to discuss with Madeline then the three of you make a plan to meet in a public place o discuss those issues" said the officer.

""We will do that" said Zack.

The two shook hands and he left and Cody walked over to Zack "so what's going on?"

"Custody is staying the way it is and Maddie cannot see Lizzie until her boyfriend is no longer involved" said Zack.

"Good I just want Elizabeth to be safe and I know she is with us" Said Cody giving Zack a hug.

There hug was interrupted by a weak voice "dad?"

They turned to look at Elizabeth and both ran to give her a big "hey how are you feeling" asked Zack.

"I'm okay is that guy gone" said Elizabeth sitting up.

Cody smiled "hes in jail you don't have to worry about him anymore honey"he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Where is Cole is he okay?" Asked Elizabeth.

"He's fine London came and got him and took him to her house" said Zack.

"Why would mom date someone who would do this to me" asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know I would never date anyone who would hurt my kid" he said eyeing Cody.

"I would never hurt her no matter what" said Cody.

"I know you wouldn't" said Zack.

"When can I go home?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Not until tomorrow kiddo" said Zack.

"Can you stay the night I don't want to stay alone" said Elizabeth.

"I'm not going anywhere" said Zack.

"Me neither I'm staying too" said Cody.

Elizabeth smiled at both of them "You guys are the best parents ever."

"Elizabeth why did you decide to drive illegally to Maddie's do you know how dangerous that is what if you wrecked and you had your brother in the car" Said Zack.

"I didn't want to be taken from you guys your my family not her" said Elizabeth.

"Why didn't you just talk to us we could have made a plan to talk to Maddie and discuss this we could have avoided her boyfriend hitting you" Zack began.

Cody then continued "if you have a problem with something that is happening you can always come to us and we can work together to fix it never feel like you are in any situation alone you will never be alone" said Cody.

"Do you guys hate me for taking the car" Asked Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Carrie Martin I will never hate you I was just worried about the fact out put yourself and your brother in danger I couldn't forgive myself if something worse happen to you or if something happened to your brother" said Zack.

"Yea Elizabeth you your brother and Zack are my world I couldn't stand if something happened to any of you" said Cody.

Carrie who had been standing at the door and observing the family moment smiled "hey guys" she said.

They all looked up to see Carrie "hey mom" Zack and Cody chorused.

"Hey Nana" said Elizabeth.

Carrie walked on in and gave Elizabeth a hug "how are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm fine Nana" she said.

"Where is my favorite grandson?" She asked looking around.

"He's with London" said Cody.

"So is she going to be able to come home tonight" asked Carrie.

"No they want to keep her to make sure her damage in the head doesn't get worse" said Zack.

"Lizzie what were you thinking going there alone" said Carrie.

"Mother we have already talked to her and we have already made a plan so it doesn't happen again" said Zack.

"Did you tell her that she can always..." Carrie started.

"Yes mom we told her she can always come to us if there is an issue" said Cody.

"Did you let her know..."Carrie started.

"That no matter what we will always love her" said Zack and Cody at the same time.

Carrie smiled "looks like I have taught my men well" she said standing in between them and hugging both of them.

"We did learn from the best" said Cody.

"Lucky for our kids were better at cooking however" joked Zack.

""Seriously guys" said Carrie rolling her eyes she then got out a Tupperware of cookies "I made you some cookies."

"You homemade them do you want me in here longer for food poisoning" said Elizabeth.

Carrie looked at Zack "yep she's your kid" As she put the cookies down.

"She then looked at Zack and Cody "can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

They both got up and walked out the door and Carrie looked at them "I was nervous about your relationship at first but I saw the way you guys talked to her you all are wonderful parents and you work best together and I can tell you love each other" said Carrie.

"We do And we love our kids too" said Zack.

"Hey mom we have news" said Cody looking at Zack and back to his mom.

"What is everything okay?" Said Carrie.

"Well this year on our birthday I asked Cody to marry me on our birthday next year and we both want you there" said Zack.

Carrie nodded "I'll be there for you boys just don't ever break each others heart okay?"

"I wont " they both said.

""You guys have my blessing then" said Carrie hugging them both.

"Well I'm gonna tell Lizzie bye and head on out I love you boys" said Carrie.

"Once Carrie walked in the room Zack hugged Cody "I can't believe mom gave her blessing" said Cody.

"And that she's gonna be there" said Zack.

"Everything is falling into place our family, wedding, everything" said Cody.

"I know were going to celebrate just you and me tomorrow" said Zack.

"Its a date we better get back in there with Lizzie" said Cody.

The two of them walked back in the room and Lizzie was asleep on the bed and Carrie was getting her stuff "well I'm heading out Zack you take care of your brother and Cody don't go all husband zilla about the wedding" said Carrie.

"No problem" they both said as Carrie left.

"Your really not going to go husband zilla are you?" Asked Zack as he turned around to see Cody looking in the magazines "hey babe which black do you think soft black or dark black for the tux."

"Black is black" said Zack.

"It is not Zack there is an entire shade between the two" said Cody shoving the magazine in his face.

Zack rolled his eyes he knew it was going to be a long year but it will be worth it in the end.

"


End file.
